Ouran High School Hostess Club
by Mitzia
Summary: Sort of like a gender bender of the Ouran Host Club, but not exactly. Tammi is a girl who wants to start up a hostess club and tries to make it as close to the famous one as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy. It is a school for the rich and somewhat famous. Many daughters and sons of wealthy business owners go to the school. Most commoners like me rarely ever get to even go near the school. I've always wanted to go there, but now that I have the chance, I'm not sure if I want to or not. People always told me that with my grades, I could go anywhere. I wasn't sure of what to do and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Ouran Academy.

I was so nervous, that my body wouldn't move. I heard a loud bell ring and I slowly started moving. I walked into the building that looked beautiful and awfully large inside. I could feel everyone staring at me. I looked at the signs above the doors to find Class A-1, my class. As I slowly and nervously walked down a long hallway that seemed never-ending, I finally found the door with the sign Class A-1 above it.

I opened the door and saw many female and male students chatting among themselves. My body suddenly froze again. My eyes moved in the direction of the back of the room. There was a girl sitting in the corner of the loud room. She had beautiful blonde hair that looked like gold and her eyes where the prettiest shade of purple that I had ever seen. She raised her right arms and waved at the front. I moved my eyes again and saw no one was in the front of the room, except for me. When I was about to look back at her, she ran up to me.

"Hello! I've never seen you before. You must be the honor student, Miss…um. What's your name?" the girl asked. Her voice was beautiful just like her appearance. I couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her would be talking to me. "M-My name? Oh…it's…um…Hannah. Hannah Faybell," I said nervously. "Hannah? What a lovely name. My name is Tammi Soroh. Today is your lucky day, Hannah. Starting today, you're my new best friend!" Tammi said. She took my hand and dragged me to the back of the room where she was sitting before.

"Guys, I brought her!" Tammi said with a smirk on her face. I looked in the direction she was talking to and I saw a few other beautiful girls. My face turned red and I looked at the ground, nervous. "This is her?" two girls said together. I lifted my head a little to see two girls with bright orange hair and big brown eyes who looked exactly alike. "Now, now. Hailey, Kaylee, be nice. She is new. Now then, I apologize for these two. Welcome to Ouran Academy, Miss Hannah," another girl said. She had shoulder length black hair and a shiny pair of glasses in front of her black eyes. "Um...thank you," I said quietly even more nervous that they knew who I was. "You're welcome. You're a role model to other commoners who wish they could be as lucky as us," Tammi said. I didn't know if I should be happy or angry, but my shyness kept me from showing either one of them. One of the girls hugged me from behind. I turned around and saw a girl who looked like a child. Her short blonde hair and big brown eyes made her look at least seven years old. "You're a model! No way! That's so cool!" she said excitedly. "No." the last girl said. She took the child-like girl off me. I looked up at her. She had short black hair and eyes. "I forgot. We haven't introduced ourselves," Tammi said. "I'm Keri Ory," the girl with the glasses said. "Those are the twins, Hailey and Kaylee Necker. The small girl is Sugar Austin and she's Rose August," Keri said.

"I'm not small," Sugar said. "Yes," Rose said. I looked at the girls nervously. Tammi had a big smile on her face while the others looked directly at me. My face became red and my body froze. "Now that we have seven people, we can recreate the host club," Tammi said excitedly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hailey and Kaylee said together. "Um…what are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Tammi looked at me confused. "Have you heard of the Ouran Host Club?" she asked. I shook my head nervously.

"Well, a few years ago, there was a host club here at Ouran. I wanted to meet them, but by the time I got here, they all graduated. So I got the idea to recreate it with female students and make a hostess club. I would be Tamaki Suoh, the prince and founder, or in my case, the princess of the hostess club. Keri would be Kyoya Ootori, the smart and secretive vice president. Hailey would be Hikaru Hitachiin, the older and childish twin, while Kaylee is Kaoru Hitachiin, the younger and more mature twin. Sugar would be Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Lolita. Rose would be Takashi Morinozuka, the less talkative and protective member. Then there's you, Hannah. You will be Haruhi Fujioka, but you're different. You will be our club's moe character!" Tammi explained.

"Ah…W-What?!" I said a little scared. "Come on. You are shy and your body is fully mature. I mean, look at these boobs! They're huge!" Tammi said. In a mere second, she left my field of vision and I could feel two small hands grabbing my breasts. "W-What are you doing?!" I said. I turned my head and saw that the hands belonged to Tammi. "Come on. You have to feel these things! They're so soft and warm. You have to be a hostess!" Tammi said. She didn't lift a finger from my chest as I gulped. "F-Fine. But, can you please stop massaging my breasts?" I said. Tammi smiled and let go of me. She put her arm over my shoulder. "Welcome to the Ouran Hostess Club," everyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence for a while after I sat down. "So tell us a bit about yourself, Hannah," Keri said to start a conversation. "Okay, I'm sixteen years old and live with my parents and my two little brothers, Sam and Ben. I went to a public school not too far from here and then transferred here because my grades where really good," I say nervously. "Why did you want to come here?" Tammy asked. I looked up and stayed silent. Why did I want to come here? All I knew about this school since I was little was that rich kids came here. "I don't know. Maybe I wanted to feel like a princess if I came here since every student comes from a wealthy family," I say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Tammy's. "We'll make you feel like a princess. You can count on that!" she said. The other girls nodded.

"So what about you guys? Can I know something about you guys as well?" I asked. They stayed quiet, so I thought I said something wrong until Tammy smiled. "I'm sixteen years old and I love to dress up in the cutest clothes! You should see my closet, it's so full," she said. "It's true…" Hailey and Kaylee said, sounding disgusted.

Keri pushed up her glasses and looked right at me while Tammy was in her own world. I'm pretty sure she was imagining her closet. "I'm sixteen years old and have three older sisters, Felicity, Liza, and Annie. My best subject is math, but my favorite is reading," Keri said sophistically. "That's amazing," I say. "All she ever does is read!" Sugar pouted. I couldn't help but laugh at her adorable face.

"I want to tell you about me next! I'm seventeen years old and I love to eat sweets! I hate salty and spicy food and my favorite thing to do in the world is have tea parties!" Sugar exclaimed. "Well that's so cute. Wait, you're seventeen?! How?!" I say while trying to process what she said. "Sugar is older than us, but she has barely grown since grade school," Keri says. "Don't say that Keri!" Sugar yelled.

"Calm down. Well I guess I'm next. I'm seventeen years old and have been doing martial arts since I was about five. I'm a black belt in karate, kung-fu, and tai kwon do," Rose said. That was the most words I ever heard her say. "I'm not surprised that you take martial arts," I admit.

"We're last? Aw, that's real nice. Well, we're both sixteen and our parents are fashion designers, so we know how to make clothes. I love to play music and Kaylee likes to read," Hailey says. "What music do you like?" I ask. "Classical music. I can play it on the piano and I can also play the flute," she says. "No way! I play the flute too!" I say.

Before Hailey could say anything else, the bell rang for us to go back to class. We all got up and walked back to class. I think about the conversation we had and realize something. I wasn't shy towards the end and I was happy. I think I just made my first real friends.


	3. Chapter 3

When class was over, I was dragged away again by the twins to a part of the school that I was totally unfamiliar with. There wasn't a single door from a long time until I saw the end to the long hallway. At the door, the hostess club was waiting for us.

"This was where the old host club was," Tammy said excitedly. "Let's open the door together." We all rest our hands on the door knob and turned it slowly. The door opened up and there was a huge room that was completely empty. The floor was pink as well as the wall and red curtains hung above the many windows in the room. "It's as clean as it was when they all graduated!" Tammy said.

We all looked around the room in different directions and I found a door in the back. I opened it up and there was a huge closet that was full of costumes. I walked inside and there were costumes from knight's armor to kimonos.

"Wow! This is almost as big as my closet!" Tammy said as she walked inside with the rest of the club following. "Some of these were made by our parents," Kaylee said, carefully examining each piece of cloth.

"There are even some clothes that are my size!" Sugar said. She took a dress off one of the racks and held it against her body. A perfect size. "These clothes were worn by the host club! No way! I can't believe they're still here!" Tammy fangirled. "It's a good thing we don't have to buy clothes and furniture. Everything is still here," Keri said.

"Um, are we going to wear these?" I ask nervously. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?" Tammy says. I point to a pile of clothes that were on the floor and she walks over to them. "Ooh, a bunny girl outfit! Why is this here?" Tammy asked. She was quiet for a few moments and then turned to me, her eyes glowing.

Like a predator after its prey, she pounced on me and tried to take my clothes off. "What are you doing?!" I struggle. "We're playing dress up, now put this on!" Tammy yells. I look at the girls and they all just stared at me. "H-Help me!" I pleaded but to no avail, they didn't help. Tammy was quick and she got off me. I stood up and I was wearing a magenta bunny girl outfit. "And to top it all off…" Tammy reached in the corner and put a headband on my head with bunny ears on them.

I blushed furiously and stood still when I heard the door open. "Is anyone there?" a male voice said. "We're in here!" Sugar yelled. I frantically looked around the room for a place to hide, but a boy stood in front of the door before I could move. Our eyes met and I fell to the floor embarrassed. "Um, hello. What are you all doing here?" the boy said. "We're making a hostess club!" Tammy said.

"I'm sorry to...interrupt. Do any of you know where the library is?" he said. Keri lead the student away and walked out of the room. "That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me," I mumble. "We are so doing a bunny girl day at the club!" Tammy says. "I'm in," the girls say. "I don't want to!" I yell. "Hey, it's your own fault that you have a body meant for pleasure," Tammy says. I began to get my clothes back on and start to regret choosing to come here.


	4. Chapter 4

I was told to go to the room from yesterday first thing in the morning, so I did what I was told and tried to find my way through the school. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be – there were signs that looked like a kindergartener's work on every wall with directions to the hostess club. When I saw the last sign, Rose and Sugar were waiting outside the door like guards.

"Hannah! Did you see those signs out there? Guess who made them! It was me!" Sugar cheered energetically. Now the kindergarten pictures made complete sense. Rose opened the door while Sugar was cheering.

"Come inside," she commanded. I walked inside nervously and Sugar followed. There were piles of clothes every. I could tell they all came from the closet.

"Hannah! Great, you're here. What should our first day be, school girl outfits or maids?" Tammy asked. Kaylee held up a small sailor outfit that was hot pink and white. Hailey held a small black dress and a white apron with frills. I blushed at the thought of wearing them.

"Neither, thank you!" I said. I looked at each of the different piles of clothes and saw they were arranged by type. There were kimonos in one pile, swimsuits in another, and a large pile of bunny girl suits in another. Tammy noticed where I was looking and picked one up.

"I think our little friend here wants to wear bunny suits on our first day," Tammy said. She laid out each of them one by one. There were a lot of different colors. There was light green, light blue, pink, red, purple, black, and brown.

"I'll take the light green one," Kaylee said. She took it off the floor and grabbed the light blue one as well. "I know Hailey wants this one. It is her favorite color," she said as she gave the cloth to her twin.

"I want the purple one!" Sugar said and took the lilac cloth to the closet. Rose silently took the red one and followed the little girl.

"I want the brown one," Tammy said.

"Why the brown one? I would have thought you would want the pink one," I said. Pink seemed to suit her girly personality very well.

"Well, black isn't my color and you do know what Tammy means, right?" she asked. I thought about what it could mean. Dirt? Mud? Maybe a tree.

"Dirt?" I say. The twins started laughing hysterically and Keri chuckles too. Sugar and Rose poke their heads out of the room with confused looks on their faces. I glance at Tammy and she looked embarrassed. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Tammy means palm tree," Kery says while adjusting her glasses. Kery took the black bunny girl suit and walked away without saying another word.

"My name means palm tree and I want to be like one. Beautiful, graceful, and swaying on the wind." Tammy lifted her arms to the side like she was trying to fly.

"Don't lie. You just want to be beautiful so people want to sleep under you on a beach," Hailey whispered. I couldn't help but laugh at her remark and Tammy threw the bunny ears headband at her.

Tammy looked at me with her face red from embarrassment and then looked at the floor. A smile made its way to her face and I didn't like it one bit. "Hannah, lookie there." She pointed to the floor where the last bunny suit was. The pink one that Tammy forced on me yesterday. "Karma's a bitch, Hannah. It's time you learned that very valuable lesson," Tammy snickered.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the closet which was now our changing room and did the same thing as yesterday – rip off my clothes and put on the bunny suit.

"Guys! There are guests! Our first guests!" Sugar ran into the room in her purple bunny girl suit. There were strings on the sides to keep it from falling down since her tiny body couldn't fill it properly. Rose followed her in the red suit. The suit complemented her feminine features – long legs, slender figure, and not too tiny, not too big breasts.

Tammy quickly changed into her bunny suit and it looked better on her than I expected. Her blonde hair made her look like a golden tree. The four of us walked out to the main room where the twins opened the door for our guests. Kaylee wore the moss green bunny suit with a blue scrunchy holding her orange hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Hailey wore the sky blue suit with a green scrunchy in a ponytail on the left side of her head. That must be how the guests will tell them apart. Keri was standing in the doorway with her black hair down and the black suit reflecting her dark and mysterious personality.

Three boys walked into the room, admiring its beauty. Tammy held my hand and Sugars who held Rose's and jumped towards the boys. "Welcome to the Ouran Hostess Club!" she giggled. The boys blushed and stared at our outfits. I looked away, too embarrassed to see them stare, but my curiosity got the better of me. I quickly glanced at the staring boys and saw that one of them was the boy who saw my yesterday. He noticed my gaze and we both looked away. "Looks like Hannah's got a fan already. Now Hannah, work that booby magic! We have a customer!" Tammy almost threw me into the boy's arms, but luckily I didn't fall.

"Um, hello. I'm Hannah, Hannah Faybell. What's your name?" I said shyly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm Michael Sorrovic. Pleasure to meet you," the boy said.

"No! The pleasure's all mine," I say. I notice Keri in the corner of the room making hand signals for me to come over. Next to her, there was a table big enough for two people with a tea set on it ready to serve. "Come with me please," I say and walk in front of Michael, leading him to the table.

"I'm guessing you've never done this sort of thing before," Michael said, his eyes avoiding me.

"First time ever," I say.

"You could watch how the others do it. I didn't come here for the hostesses. Sorry. The boys dragged me along," Michael said.

"Not a problem! I'm just happy people actually came," I said. Why did I say that? I wasn't happy at all. I had to wear the most revealing thing on Earth in front of boys I just met. Why would I be happy?

"I'm so happy you came to see us on our first day!" Tammy's booming voice shook me from my thoughts. She was sitting on the lap on one of the boys, slowly stroking his hair.

"I'm happy I came too," he whispered, totally mesmerized by the blonde.

Kaylee and Hailey sat on the couch across from Tammy. In between them, there was the last boy with dark brown hair and glasses. Kaylee stroked his hair and Hailey rubbed his cheeks with the back of her hands. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Hailey asked.

"D-Draw. I'm a very good artist," he stuttered.

"What do you draw?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm very good at drawing people," he said proudly.

"Can you draw nudes?" Hailey asked. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the red head for her remark.

"N-N-No! I've never tried that sort of thing ever!" the boy proclaimed.

Hailey sat up a little and whispered into his ear, "Would you like to try it?"

The boy stood up so fast, Hailey fell on the couch. "Looks like it's time for me to go. See you all later!" The boy soon slammed the door and we could hear him running down the hallway.

The boy that was with Tammy got up and walked out the door. "I'd better go too. He's my ride home and I do not want to walk all the way. Same time tomorrow?" he said.

"We're open every day," Keri said, adjusting her glasses. The boy left and Michael stood up.

"I'm out too. Hey, um, Hannah? Would it be alright if I came tomorrow too? I'd love to get to know you more," Michael said.

I felt a slight blush on my face and nodded. "Yeah…okay. See you tomorrow," I said. Michael left and everyone stared at me. Tammy ran over to me and glomped me. "Hey!" I said. I yelped when I felt her hands on my breasts again.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Michael! Looks like he likes you too! You're boobs totally closed the deal! You guys look like a cute couple too!" Tammy said.

"Hey, don't just go assuming stuff that isn't true!" I shout.

"We did good today too. I totally gave that kid a boner before he left," Hailey said. Kaylee high-fived her sister and we all laughed at how serious she said something like that.

"Maybe we should do bunny suits every day!" Sugar exclaimed.

"I like your thinking!" Tammy said.

My laughter suddenly stopped and I could feel my heart stop. No more of this please!

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So this is the first day of the hostess club. Thank you to every who reviewed and followed any of my stories~! I just started using the account and everyone is being so nice! I love writing and I think this story is my favorite.**

**supermanisawesome: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think its funny. Sadly, no there won't be any boys in the hostess club, but that might change in the future. My mind changes quiet frequently. ^_^ In the meantime, I intend to make a lot of customers that appear everywhere.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this story! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

I was scared to go the host club this morning because I knew I'd have to see Michael and other boys while wearing that awful bunny suit. I went early so that I wouldn't have to be dragged by the twins. When I got there, the place was packed with male students. They all stared at me and Tammy emerged from the group of men. "What is going on here?!" I whisper loudly.

"We're working, now get your suit on now! They've all been waiting for you, now hurry up!" Tammy says. She took me to the closet and helped me change.

"What do you mean they've been waiting for me? I came a half hour before I was supposed to!" I say.

"Apparently those three boys from yesterday made us pretty popular. I'm guessing it was all Michael's doing because only a few came for the devils and only that boy from yesterday came for me," Tammy said, now sounding depressed.

I knelt down to pat her back, but she stood up and pushed me through the door. The boys looked at me and some stood up so I could sit down. In that moment, I was hit with thousands of questions at once.

"Okay boys, one at a time! Don't overwhelm the poor girl! She's shy enough, don't you know that? I'm some of you have some kind of fetish for it!" I heard Hailey yell from the other side of the room. "It looks like I have no choice but to answer them," I sighed.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Any siblings?"

"Two brothers."

"Talents?"

"I can sing and play the flute."

"Can you play for us?"

"Do we have a flute?" I ask. Keri walked into the closet and came out with a silver flute. "Never used, so it's clean," she said, handing me the flute. I stood up and tapped my foot on the ground to keep the pace. The first song that came to my head was Country Roads, so I played that. I closed my eyes so I could only focus on the music and not on the boys.

"I dreamed of living alone but fearless, secret longing to be courageous. Loneliness kept bottled up inside. Just reveal your brave face, they'll never know you lied." Tammy started to sing along with the music and her voice was beautiful. "Country roads may lead me home. Know I belong there all on my own. Destiny calls, motionless I stall. No, I can't go. Country roads." Everyone joined in for the chorus and then I stopped. Everyone clapped and hollered after my performance.

I glanced at the girls and they gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and gave them a thumbs up in return. The boys started to pour out of the room a few minutes later, after saying how good I was at the flute. The only boy that remained was Michael. "That was amazing," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'm so proud of Hannah. She didn't look shy at all during all that," Tammy said like a mother.

"But how come she was so shy around Michael yesterday?" Sugar asked.

"What! Well that's um, because I- "

"It was her first day guys, come one. Be nicer to her," Michael said.

"Forget why she wasn't shy, what I want to know is why were there so many people here today?" Kaylee asked.

"I kind of told a few boys about Hannah," Michael said, avoiding all of our gazes and scratching the bridge of his nose.

I blushed because Tammy was right. "Well, I better go. Don't want any unnecessary rumors starting about us. Bye Hannah, bye girls," Michael said and then left without anyone saying another word.

"Hey Hannah, do you have a cell phone?" Tammy asked.

"No. My parents don't want me to have a cellphone. My brothers would break it right away," I say.

Tammy ran into the closet and took out a brown leather purse. She moved her hand inside it looking for something. Judging by the amount of time it took her to find what she was looking for, I assume she doesn't clean out her purse. "Here you go!" She handed me a black touch screen phone. "It's yours," she said.

I felt exactly like I do on Christmas. "To make it even better, all of our numbers are on it, so you can call us whenever you want. Hannah, you're a very important member to the hostess club and we want to make you feel as welcomed as possible," Tammy said. I looked at the others and they nodded.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and everyone gathered around me to hug me. "Thank you guys," I say. No more words were said, but nobody needed to say anything. I was happy I came to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

I loved my new phone so much that I kept it with me everywhere I went. I took it to the dinner table, to school, even to the bathroom. I just didn't want to lose it or break the first gift I got from my friends. In the morning, I got a text from Tammy, asking if I wanted to come over to her house for the day. I checked my calendar and saw that today was Saturday. Why the heck not. I replied to her message and quickly got another text.

"_The girls are coming too. Hope that's okay. We're trying out clothes for the club, so be prepared~! XD"_

"That's alright," I replied. I quickly got ready and headed over to Tammy's place. She sent me her address and luckily we didn't live too far apart from each other. I walked past a few huge houses and found the house that matched Tammy's address.

The house was huge, bigger than those around it. The house was made of bricks and there was a large garden with lots of rose bushes outside. The gate at the entrance opened and I walked along the cobblestone path to the house. Behind the walls that enclosed the estate, there were more rosebushes and a few palm trees at the corners. I wasn't surprised at all.

"Hannah! Over here!" Tammy shouted. I looked all over the place until I found her head sticking out a window from some of the higher floors. "I'll be right down! Wait right there!" she shouted before closing the window. I stood there for a minute or two and admired the scenery around me.

The door swung open and Tammy jumped out of the house, hugging me like she hasn't seen me for a month. "We're going to have so much fun today! Everyone's already here, so let's go!" Tammy led me inside the house before I could say anything.

The inside of the house was even grander than the outside. There was a spiral staircase leading upstairs and a large red carpet that was like a welcome mat. "This way." Tammy took my up the steps and led me down a hallway. We passed a lot of doors and a few maids. They all bowed when she passed like she was some sort of princess. I guess rich girls are like princesses.

"Ooh, I'm sure Hannah would look great in that!" I heard Sugar's voice say. Suddenly, I felt the same fear I did when Tammy suggested I wear the bunny suit for the first time.

"Can't wait to see what they recommended!" Tammy giggled and shoved me into the last room of the hallway.

There were clothes everywhere, on the bed, the floor, and even on the doors. I looked at Sugar who was standing with a black dress with lace on the hems and a snow white apron sowed into it. "It would be complete with this," Kaylee said, holding up a headband with white frills. Rose silently held up black knee high boots.

"Heehee, can't be a maid without sexy stockings. Fishnet or white kneesocks?" Hailey snickered.

"I think white would be a better color on Hannah. The boys seem to love her innocence," Keri said. Since when am I merchandise on a shelf?!

"Another outfit?!" I shouted.

"Hannah, you're finally here!" Sugar noticed my presence and hugged me like she did the first time we met. She let go and told me they were picking out costumes for the customers.

"We picked out a few we thought you'd like. You can choose the maid, swimsuits, or princesses," Tammy said. Sugar held up a pink dress with a lot of frills and some white lace on the side. There was a ruby red jewel on the neck and the shoulders were puffy. Kaylee held up a small navy blue one piece suit that was meant for grade school kids. Hailey smiled evilly while holding up the maid outfit.

"Choose wisely, Hannah," Hailey snickered.

"You're choice has heavy influence on the club's popularity," Keri said coldly.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad I can choose with no pressure," I said sarcastically.l

"You're welcome!" Sugar cheered, obviously not getting it.

I stared at the choices for a while. "I want to choose something else," I said, blushing.

"You can look through my closet. Now's the perfect chance to see how full it is," Tammy said. She pushed me through another door in her room and closed the door behind me. She was right about it being full. Instead of falling to the floor, I landed in a pile of clothes.

I sat up and looked at all the shelves with folded shirts and the closets that overflowed with dresses, short and long. There was every color in the world right in front of me.

I walked down the aisles and saw prom dresses, swimsuits, and a small purple and green school outfit. "Ooh, I see your eyes have caught something amazing!" I turned around and saw the hostess club standing behind me.

"School girl outfits are perfect for the beginning of the school year," Keri said.

"You're not really considering this, are you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. You brought this upon yourself, remember that," Hailey said. Kaylee took Tammy's old uniform off of the shelf. "We definitely need better colors. What do you think, Hailey?" Kaylee asked. Her sister examined the uniform carefully. Her eyes then found Sugar's tiny frame.

"Sugar should have a pink knee length skirt, pink collar and tie with a lilac shirt. Light pink stockings would go great with that," Hailey said. The older twin grabbed some clothes from the shelves and threw them at the little girl.

Kaylee looked at the taller girl next to her. "Rose should have a long evergreen skirt and a red top. The collar and scarf should be brown…or maybe blue. I don't care, you choose."

Rose silently took some brown cloth off the shelf and led the small blonde out of the closet.

"Keri wears only black and white, so her outfit is pretty self-explanatory. Tammy would only wear brown and green. Short brown skirt, long sleeved green shirt with a yellow collar and scarf," Hailey said. Tammy took the clothes and threw them at Keri's head. She failed to catch them and the clothes landed on her head. Tammy ran out of the room, fearing Keri would kill her if she stayed any longer.

"Now all we have left is our star of the club." The twins circled around me like hyenas trapping its prey.

"Wh-What about you guys?" I stalled.

"We're wearing green and blue like we always do. We need to make sure you're perfect for the guests. You are their favorite after all," Kaylee said. Kaylee stopped in her tracks in front of me and Hailey stopped behind. "Hailey, full Nelson, now!" Hailey rapidly forced her arms underneath mine and held her hands together behind my neck. No matter how much I struggled to break free, her hands wouldn't budge. While I struggled, Kaylee slowly and quietly closed the door.

"Now we finally get to design your clothes. But first we need your measurements." Kaylee took a roll of measuring tape out of her jean's pocket. She slowly walked toward me and I felt like Tammy was going to grope me again.

Kaylee tightly wrapped the tape around my bust and I let out a quiet yelp. "These are D-cups, aren't they?" Kaylee asked, releasing the tape. I blushed and nodded.

"D's? I thought they were at least F-cups!" Tammy walked in the room with the hostesses following in their uniforms.

"Interesting. I'm sure the boys would love to hear that," Keri said and adjusted her glasses.

"No! Why do I have to be the only one that suffers?" I asked.

"We've been over this. Just give in. We know you enjoy being part of the club," Tammy said.

I stayed silent and Kaylee and Hailey were sewing pink and yellow fabric to Tammy's old uniform. "Is that okay? Won't she be mad?" I asked.

"She doesn't care," Hailey said. She held up the uniform that had a pink skirt and collar with a yellow scarf around the neck.

"Try it on!" Sugar said. I reluctantly grabbed the uniform and changed into it.

"Cute and smart is the new sexy and innocent," Tammy said, staring at every part of the clothes. Usually school girls aren't sexy, but the skirt was two sizes too small and the shirt didn't even cover m belly button.

"The boys will love this for sure," the twins snickered. The twins snickered and I'm starting to regret waking up today.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow, not even a week into school and Hannah was amazing friends and plenty of fans. I hope you all enjoyed the dress-up chapter. These will be frequent...very frequent...So, I'll be writing, writing, writing for a while now. ^_^**

**supermanisawesome: TT^TT Thank you so much for the awesome review. TT^TT I didn't think I'd ever heard someone say that, so thank you! I think Hannah is very overwhelmed by the girls. The Tammy family situation thingy gave me an idea for the next chapter and finding Haruhi's secret will be saved for another chapter. ^_^ Thanks for the awesome ideas! You're a lifesaver~! ^_^**

**Well, until next time, sayonara~!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tammy! Stop fooling around with those other girls. Doing this all the time won't get you anywhere in life!" a hoarse voice yelled from the hallway. I poked my head out the door and saw an elderly woman in a green kimono with roses standing a few feet away from the door.

"Hannah, no!" Tammy yelled. I turned around and Rose covered my mouth with her handed and yanked me into the room.

"Tammy! Who's that girl?! I've never ever seen her before," the old lady said, standing in the doorway. I stood there looking at everyone exchange glances with each other like they were scared. Even Rose and Keri were showing emotion.

"Her name is Hannah Faybell, grandmother. She's my friend," Tammy said like a child who got scolded. The lady stared me down.

"How do you know her?" Tammy's grandmother asked.

"Hannah goes to Ouran," Tammy said quieter.

"So you must come from a wealthy family like the others," her grandmother sounded impressed.

"On the contrary, miss. I got a scholarship to the school. I'm not rich at all or at least not like this," I said. Everyone gave me looks like I shouldn't have said anything.

"Tammy! I told you if you're going to fool around, do it for those richer than you! Why are you hanging out with this poor trollop?!" her grandmother shouted.

"Because she is nice. Not everything is about money, grandmother! When will you understand that?" Tammy fought back.

"The poor have nothing to offer. We can get anything we want because we've worked for our money, not mooch off of others," the old lady said.

"Hannah, please get out of her. I'll deal with her. It's not personal, but I don't want you to hear things that will hurt you." Tammy stopped her argument and told me this. She hugged me and I took my clothes off the floor. The other girls lead me to the front door.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. Granny hates people because of their economic value, not their personality," Kaylee apologized.

"It's fine. I expected this would happen sooner or later. Besides I'm different from the rest of you," I said and turned to leave.

"But Hannah, that's not true! You were smart enough to get into Ouran! You know how hard that is if you don't have any money? Our parents paid our way in and you didn't. If anything, you're better than us! You're a hero, remember?" Sugar said. At first I had no idea what she was talking about and that she was only saying this to make me feel better. Then I remembered when we first met. Tammy said I was a role model for commoners and Sugar thought I was a real model.

"Thanks, Sugar. I'll be going home now then," I said and walked halfway down the path. Before I left, there was something that I had to say. "Don't forget to wear the uniforms!" I shouted.

The other hostesses smiled at each other and all shouted okay. When I got home, I was happier than I had been for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday afternoon, I was playing catch with my brothers in our backyard. Sam and Ben threw the ball at each other's heads to try and be funny. "Hannah, there's someone at the door for you," my mother said through the door. I let the boys play and walked inside. There, I saw Tammy sitting on my couch with a few bandages on her face.

"What happened to you?!" I yelled.

"Things got a little ugly after you left," Tammy chuckled like this was some kind of joke.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"She said my behavior was unacceptable and that I should leave. So I did. I came here to prove to her those with less money than we can live a happy and fulfilling life," Tammy said.

"She kicked you out?! How could she do that! Wait, she's your grandmother, right? Where are your parents?" I asked all at once.

"Dead." Tammy looked me in the eyes. Suddenly all my questions stopped and I focused on that one word. Her parents were dead. She was forced to live with her grandmother then. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if I was her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright," she said.

"Don't lie." I wrapped my arms around her neck and she didn't say anything. After what seemed like an hour of silence, she buried her head on my shoulder and started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish we could have been friends when my parents died. It was so hard. Granny would always hit me whenever I made a mistake. She never let me play with the kids in my neighborhood because she thought we were better than them. You could have changed her opinion on people back then. I know it," Tammy cried.

"I'm not that special, Tammy. I just show others kindness because no one should feel sad," I said. I patted her head to try and comfort her. My mother walked in the room and saw the girl crying on me.

"Mom, can Tammy stay with us for a while? She's having some family issues," I asked.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you want Tammy, just be careful of the boys. They're really rowdy," my mom said. Tammy looked at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen on her face and hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

My mom left the room and my brothers ran inside. "Who's that?" Ben asked.

"This is my friend, Tammy. She's going to be staying with us for a while," I said.

Sam sat down next to her. "You're so pretty," he said, playing with her hair. I stood up and dragged the boys to their room.

"Okay enough out of you two," I said. Tammy laughed and I did too. I wonder if she'll feel like a real family with us.


	9. Chapter 9

Tammy brought along a duffel bag with clothes and some other things. She set up her stuff in my room. The stuff she brought stayed in a small corner of the room, even though I offered her half of it.

"Hannah! Tammy! Dinner's ready!" my mom called. I walked out of the room and the other girl rushed past me.

At the dinner table, Tammy eyed the food like she hadn't had anything to eat for a month. Tonight's dinner was beef stew. Tammy got her bowl and scooped up half the soup. "I'm guessing you like soup," I said as I took two spoonful's of stew.

"Nope. I've never eaten anything like this before," Tammy said and tasted the stew. Her eyes beamed like she discovered gold. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed. My family watched her eat like there was a raccoon in our house. I just smiled because Tammy seemed to be enjoying herself, despite what she told me earlier. I watched her and I was surprised how normal she seemed. Then I got an idea.

"Please excuse me." I finished my food quickly and ran to the bathroom. I took out my phone and texted all the girls.

_"Tammy's at my house because of the fight. I say we should change uniforms to princesses." _I texted.

The phone vibrated and it was from Sugar.

_"Why princesses?"_

_"No one should be sad and princesses are happy."_

The phone vibrated again and there were three texts from Sugar, Rose, and Keri.

_"Okay~!"_

_"Sure."_

_"Princesses should be popular."_

The next texts from the twins were the ones I've been waiting to hear.

_"When can we start production?"_

The next morning when Tammy was sleeping, I left for school. I ran the whole way and met the girls in the hostess room. They were already in costume.

"We have the clothes in there," Kaylee said. Her dress was long and moss green. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon on her right. Hailey's outfit was the same expect it was blue. Sugar wore a purple ball gown that a little girl would wear on Halloween. Rose's dress was a perfect fit for her toned body – long, red, and slender.

I walked into the closet and saw Keri finishing up. Her black hair was tied and she wore a short black dress. She looked more like a receptionist than a princess. "Your dress is over there." Keri pointed at a pink dress on a rack. I took it off and it was the most beautiful ball gown I have ever seen. The dress was magenta and the hems were light pink. It was very glittery too.

I put the dress on and joined the girls in the main room. We all did some light chatting while we waited.

"Guys, I hear footsteps!" Sugar whispered. We all ran to our places and stood completely still/

The door opened and Tammy stood in the doorway. "Welcome, young princess," we all said in unison. Tammy dropped her bag and stared at us. Tears started to form in her eyes. She ran towards us and tightly hugged us.

"Why?" she asked.

"You were upset, so we wanted to make you happy," I said. She looked at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Hannah! Thank you so much!" Tammy cried.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Tammy's happy again~! Yay! I love this fanfic more and more every time I write. Thank you all for the kind reviews and follows and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**supermanisawesome: You're reviews always gives me the best ideas ever! XD I completely forgot about that episode until now and now is the perfect time to add this! XD Thank you so very much!**

**Everyone enjoy and thank you all~! Sayonara~!**


	10. Chapter 10

There were footsteps in the hallway and the twins threw Tammy in the closet. "Change into the dress!" they yelled.

Tammy came out within a few seconds in a green and brown striped dress. Three boys walked in and sat near the twins, me, and Sugar.

One of them had brown hair and blue eyes. He sat on the couch and the twins sat on the other sides of him. "Thank you for coming, sir knight," they said.

"I am no knight. I am merely a peasant in your presence, my ladies," the boy said.

"Such a gentleman," Kaylee said.

"…Too gentle for me," Hailey mumbled.

I looked at the table where Sugar sat with a smaller blonde boy. "What kind of cake do you like?" the boy asked.

"The kind my prince likes eating," the princess replied. Sugar had a small piece of vanilla cake and the boy had chocolate cake. The girl took a fork and ate some of the boy's cake. It was somehow seductive the way she ate it.

The boy who was with me was Michael. I didn't know it was him until he called my name. He stood near the table we sat at before and pulled out a chair. "For my lady," he said. I sat down and poured some tea for us.

"Enjoying the hostess life yet?" he asked while sipping his tea.

"I guess. It's pretty strange but I love it. I never really had friends like these before," I said.

"What friends did you have at your last school?" he asked.

"I didn't have any. I was kind of a loner, I guess. Never stood out unless a rumor started," I said.

"Rumors? You mean you were bullied?" Michael seemed shocked.

"It's no big deal. They were just about me dating some popular kids, even though they just helped me out when I was in a pinch," I said.

"I can't even imagine why they would be mean to you. You're one of the nicest girls I ever met. You deserve better," he comforted.

"You deserve us," Tammy said.

Apparently, the other boys left without us knowing. They stood around the table and stared at me. "I know, you guys. Thanks," I said. There was silence until Michael stood up.

"Looks like I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Michael walked out of the room. I walked out of the room and called him. "Yes?" he said.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked. Stupid question. All rich kids have phones.

"I do. Do you?" he asked.

I took out the cellphone from my pocket. "Here. Can I have your number, please? So we can get to know each other more, of course," I blurted.

He laughed and took my phone. He pushed some buttons and handed it back to me. On the screen, there were my contacts and Michael was now one of them.

"Call me whenever you want," he said. I nodded and he left. I blushed as I watched him walk ways.

"Somebody's got a crush on someone!" Tammy said while the girls stood behind me.

"Michael and Hannah, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the twins sang.

"Oh shut up! All of you!" I yelled.

Sugar grabbed my hand and looked at me. "What's it like to be in love?" she asked.

"Not you too!" I yelled.

Tammy put her arm around me. "Oh come on, we're only kidding," she said. I highly doubt that.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So Hannah's the first one to make a move. Interesting development I didn't notice until I finished writing. XD My attention span is amazing, right? XD**

**I'm awesome at singing: I would love to do a jungle theme chapter, but I think that would have to wait until after Tammy's family problems have been solved. I swear, every time someone gives me a suggestion, I somehow perfectly fit it into the storyline. Thank you so very much for the suggestion!**


	11. Chapter 11

On Tuesday, we wore our princess outfits and got a pretty decent crowd. Keri and Rose had lots of customers and of course I had the most people as usual.

After everyone left, we changed out of our clothes and walked out of the hostess club together. Tammy and I walked home together and other students kept giving us strange looks. Tammy didn't seem affected, but I sure was.

"Hey Tammy, why are people staring at us?" I whispered so they wouldn't know I knew who they were staring at.

"Probably jealous of your tits. Don't worry about it. They're probably jealous that were the most popular girls at the school," she replied confidently.

"You're probably right," I said. I didn't think she was but it was the only thing that made sense I so have no choice but to believe her.

We got to my house without saying anything after that. When we opened the door, a full water balloon hit the both of us. Our clothes were soaked and we turned to see a limo drive away from our house.

"What the hell's their problem?!" Tammy yelled. I covered her mouth and took her inside. I went to the bathroom to get us some towels and she was cursing under her breath.

"I don't think their jealous of our popularity," I said. Tammy glared at me and walked to our room for a change of clothes. When she came out, she wore were jeans and a plain brown t-shirt.

"I'm going for a walk," she said. She walked out the door and down the street. I quickly put on my jacket and followed her.

"Tammy! Where are you going?" I yelled.

"To the store. I need some snacks," she walked on and said.

I followed her quietly to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

We walked up to a convenient store and looked around the aisles. There was pocky, gum, chips, and cookies, but Tammy didn't look at a single one of the products.

"Haruhi! Commoner's coffee is one sale! Let's get some!" a booming voice said. I looked in its direction, not really caring but Tammy looked like a dog who just saw a squirrel.

She ran down the next aisle and I followed. There was a man with blonde hair and purple eyes like Tammy and a shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a short pink dress that looked great on her.

They didn't look all that familiar but Tammy had the biggest smile on her face.

"Tamaki Suoh! Haruhi Fujioka!" Tammy called. The two responded, so I assumed they were friends.

"Do I know such a beautiful lady as yourself?" the man said.

"No. I'm Tammy and this is Hannah. We both go to Ouran and started a hostess club to be like your host club!" Tammy screeched.

Tamaki and Haruhi. At first I didn't recognize the names at all until I remembered the first day Tammy and I met. She was going on about the old hosts and how awesome they were.

"A hostess club? That sounds exciting. We should go there, Haruhi," Tamaki said and Haruhi glared at him. "To see how business is, of course, he added.

"I'd go, but do you know Tammy?" Haruhi asked. Tammy nodded and smiled.

"I know everything about the host club. One of my friends comes from a family that owns several police stations and hospitals, so she checked the records for me," Tammy said.

Haruhi smiled. "Then I'd love to go," she said. Tammy shot me the happiest look I've ever seen and the two former hosts carried on with their shopping. We left the store and ended up buying nothing.

On the way home, Tammy kept talking about the host club and I let her. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the water balloon incident earlier. Instead of listening to her rambling, I couldn't stop thinking about it. What could it be?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Bullying. I've always wanted to do a story about it. I'll probably do a separate story mainly about it, but that's for a different time. Anyways, tomorrow is my last day of 7th grade. Finally! That means after tomorrow, my updates will be even more frequent! (How much more frequent can they get? XD)**

**OpenMeadowOfMemory: ...or else what? O_o**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites~! Sayonara~!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tammy and I walked into the school in the morning. Everyone stared at us again and I got a bad feeling. The signs that helped the students get to the hostess club were torn down. You could still see the corners of paper stapled to the wall. Tammy stopped walking when we reached the door to the club.

"Oh no," she mumbled. On the door, there were words like "whores" and "sluts" written in graffiti. Tammy kicked the door open and the place was a total disaster.

The tables and chairs were flipped over and stuffing from the couches was everywhere. The vases and tea sets were broken into smithereens and the clothes from the closet were cut up on the floor.

The other girls were trying to pick up pieces of cloth and glass. "What happened here?!" we asked.

"We were ransacked. Some students took their hatred to the next level," Kaylee said.

Michael ran through the door," Some boys told me what happened. Are you all okay?" he said.

"We're alright. I can't say the same about the room though," Keri said.

"I knew there was something up with the students," I said.

"There are some rumors about the club going around. It makes sense," Michael said.

"What kind of rumors?" the twins asked.

"Some students are saying all you guys do is let the male students…play with you, so to speak," Michael said.

"We've never even done that sort of thing!" Tammy yelled in frustration.

"I know. But the rumors are even worse for Hannah, Tammy, Kaylee, and Hailey," Michael said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I can't say," Michael responded.

I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me."

He sighed. "I don't believe these at all, but the rumors are a little something like this. Hannah just uses her shy girl act to get popular, Tammy only cares about her looks and sex, and the twins are into S&M," he said.

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm not-" Hailey said.

"Hailey!" I yelled. "What are we going to do?"

"We should try to catch the culprits. They have no right to do this to us," Keri said. She took out her cellphone and called someone for a while. When the call ended, she told us the chairman would send us surveillance tapes.

The tapes were given to us by someone in a black suit. We put the tape in a small TV that was hidden away in the closet.

The tape showed a blonde girl, a brunette, and a black haired girl walk into the room with bats, spray paint, and pocket knives. They came out of the room a while later, looking exhausted.

"I know those people," I mumbled, trying to remember.

"The blonde is Emily Orville, the brunette is Riley Jensen, and the black haired one is Violet Tripp. They're all in our class," Keri said.

"They'll probably be coming back again," Hailey said.

"I have a plan," Sugar and Rose said.

"What is it?" we asked.

"Just clean up this place and you'll see," Rose said. Since Rose actually said something, we all go to work.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ooh~! They know who did it~! I can't wait to write the revenge chapter (Next one :P) People should know not to mess with a bunch of girls. ^_^**

**I'm awesome at singing: It was okay, but I guess it depends what school you're at. A friend of mine said it was awesome at her school, but at my school, my teachers gave me so much homework and projects that were really useless. For example, my art teacher made us all learn how to do graffiti and it made no sense because then she would give us articles about people getting arrested for doing it. Anyways, I hope that you will have a way better year then I did. ^_^ Good luck~!**

**supermanisawesome: Not a problem! It kind of did suck, but I just want it to be summer already! XD I hate bullies too, but I love them in stories...that's kind of ironic XD Tamaki calling them all daughters, hmm...you give me the best ideas ever~! XD I can see it now XD I always look forward to your reviews, so you're not in any way taking up my time. Thank you! ^_^**

**Until the next chapters, sayonara~!**


	13. Chapter 13

On Thursday morning, we hid in the closet, waiting for the girls to come in. "How much longer?" Tammy asked impatiently.

"Shut up and wait!" Hailey said.

We stayed quiet and heard the door open. Our eyes widened with shock, anger, and anticipation. We poked our heads out the door.

"Hurry up Emily! Violet, shut the door!" a girl yelled. The girls walked into the now spotless room. "Those sluts act fast," Emily said.

"Must have been hard for them to clean a mess and not make one," Riley said.

"Let's hurry up before they get back," Violet said. She, Riley, and Emily fell to the floor before they could do anything.

"What the hell?!" they shouted. There was a rope on the ground that tripped them all. The girls stood up and a large net fell from the ceiling, trapping them all.

"Thought you could outsmart us?" Sugar and Rose appeared from both sides of the room.

"What are you going to do, whip us or something?" Emily yelled.

"Well if you're asking,"

"We'll gladly provide,"

"The things our guests want," the twins chanted. The twins walked out of the closet and Hailey took out a leather belt. Kailey began to laugh like a maniac. The girls looked frightened for their lives right now.

"We want answers," Sugar said.

"Why did you do this?" Rose asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Emily said. Hailey swung the belt and missed Violet's body by an inch.

"We hate how popular you are. All the guys think you're awesome when you're nothing but attention whores," Riley said.

"Aren't you the one looking for attention?"

I stepped out of the room and walked towards the girls. "True, we do want to pleasure boys, but not with our bodies and we don't do it for the attention. Do you know the Ouran Host Club? We want to be as good as them. That's a dream we want to fulfill for us, not out reputation," I said.

The girls all looked at each other and Sugar released them. "I don't care what you say. You're all whores to me," Emily said. The girls left the room whispering to each other.

Outside the room, there was a loud applause. A lot of male and female students walked in the room clapping and Michael led the way. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"That was very brave of you," he said. I gulped and hugged him back.

"That was the most awesomest thing ever, Hannah! I didn't know you had it in you!" Tammy yelled and glomped me. The other girls came out of the closet and followed suit.

"I'm so touched!"

"I'll definitely visit the hostess club."

"You guys are so cool!"

Remarks like these followed us in the hallways instead of the cold stares.


	14. Chapter 14

After school, Tammy went to the store for some food for tonight's dinner. I did our homework until the phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Is Tammy there?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Not at the moment. May I as who this is?" I said, wondering who else knew Tammy was staying with me.

"Um…sure. This is Sarah, her aunt. Mother told me she left home, so I called up her friends and they told me to call this number. Don't worry, I'm on her side. My mother treated her so poorly after my sister and brother-in-law died," the speaker said.

Tammy walked in the door with a few bags. I motioned for her to come over. She set the bags down and walked over. "Hold on, she's here." I handed her the phone and she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

"Tammy! Remember me? It's Aunt Sarah!" Sarah said.

"Aunty! It's so good to hear from you! Wait, how did you get this number?" Tammy said.

"You're friend, Keri, gave it to me," Sarah answered.

"Well what do you want?" Tammy asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Mother told me about what happened and coincidentally I'm moving to an apartment near Ouran. I was hoping you would like to stay with me," Sarah said.

Tammy looked a bit happy and sad. I couldn't tell which. "Is it close to the mansion?" she asked.

"Not at all," the lady said.

This sounded like something Tammy needed to hear since the whole mess started. "You should do it," I said.

"But I don't want to leave you after all you've done," Tammy said.

I started laughing. "It's not like I've done that much. Besides, you should live with your family. Miss Sarah can provide more for you than I can," I said.

"I know, but still-" Tammy started.

"No buts. Go live with your family. It's okay, Tammy," I interrupted.

"Aunty, is it really okay for me to stay with you?" Tammy asked.

"Of course it is, sweetie. We're family and not the kind of family Mother wants us to be," Sarah said.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Tammy said.

"Okay. Bye, I love you." Sarah hung up the phone.

"I'm glad you have other family to go back to," I said. She hugged me and thanked me for letting her stay at my house. When she let go, I helped her pack up her duffel bag to help her move out tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Tammy and I walked to the apartment Sarah was moving to. It was close, but not as close as the mansion. The apartment had four floors and was made of bright red bricks. We walked inside and a young, dirty blonde woman ran to hug Tammy. "You got so tall!" she said.

"Nice to see you too, Aunty," Tammy said, slightly pushing the woman away. Sarah looked at me and hugged me too.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hannah!" she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Sarah," I said quietly.

"Oh, just call me aunty. You're Tammy's friend, so why not?" she said. I can see what side of the family Tammy got her perkiness. "I'll show you your room!" Sarah led us to an elevator and it stopped at the third floor.

The door opened and there was a large pink and red room. There was a flat screen TV in front of a few pink couches and a table in between. There was a big and beautiful kitchen with a table next to it to eat at. Tammy's bedroom had a brown carpet and paintings of the beach on every wall. The bed was green and there was a transparent blue curtain hanging from the sides. Perfect for a palm tree lover.

"I love this! Aunty, you're the best!" Tammy hugged Sarah and looked like she was about to cry from happiness. Tammy stopped the hug and put her bag on the bed. "Hannah, can you help me with these?" she asked. I nodded and Sarah left the room.

I began to put her clothes in the large closet, hoping they would all fit while Tammy put stuffed animals all over the room. "Where did you get all those? They weren't in my room before," I asked.

"I went to a cute store and bought them," Tammy said.

After a while of sorting, Sarah came in with some tea and cookies. We all enjoyed the snack in the dining room and talked about the hostess club.

"You guys seem to be working very hard on it. I'm glad you all have something you love doing," Sarah said.

"It's hard work, but it's really fun. Maybe you should come visit us," Tammy said.

"Can guardians even come to school?" I asked.

"Hannah, you can do anything at Ouran. As long as the chairman gets paid a fat check every once in a while, no one cares. Besides, Aunty might be able to help us out. There are boys out there who love older women," Tammy said.

"I'm not old! I'm twenty three!" Sarah protested.

Tammy made some more remarks about Sarah's age and she fought back with remarks about Tammy's flat chest. I couldn't help up laugh at the arguments. Sarah stopped and started to look in her purse.

"You know Hannah, there's a new pool opening up and I have tickets for the grand opening tomorrow. Maybe the hostess club can come. What do you say?" Sarah said, holding up three tickets.

"I would love to!" I said happily. I've loved swimming ever since I was a little kid.

"Ooh, perfect opportunity to see Hannah in a swimsuit. I'm so in!" Tammy said.

Suddenly, I don't like swimming like I used to.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So many requests for the Jungle Pool S.O.S episode...I didn't think anyone liked it that much. I sure didn't when I watched it, but that's just me. Anyways, that'll be in the next chapter, so please just wait a little bit longer.**

**Until then, sayonara~!**


	16. Chapter 16

I met the girls at the new pool Sunday morning. They all seemed happy and tired at the same time. We all wore dresses over our bathing suits. Tammy hugged me and we all walked inside, handing our tickets to a man at the front desk. We walked through another door and there was a women's changing room. We all picked small lockers next to each other and put our dresses and shoes inside. I finished first, so I went ahead and walked into the pool area.

The air got a lot more humid and there was a glass roof on top of the room. The pool was huge and looked like it could go on forever. It was blue and looked freezing cold. I needed that since the air was so thick and hot. There were palm trees around the edges of the room and flowers closer to the pool.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Tammy said. I turned around and saw the rest of the girls in their bathing suits, ready to swim.

Tammy wore a green bikini top and a long brown skirt. Keri wore a black one piece suit. Kaylee wore a light green top and a light blue bottom and Hailey vice versa. Rose wore a red one piece suit with flower designs and Sugar wore a purple bikini. Sarah had a pink bikini and mine was a magenta bikini with blue stars around the hem.

"Wow! That suit makes your boobs so much bigger!" Tammy said and ran to touch them. I quickly jumped in the pool and started to swim away so she couldn't touch me. A hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me close. "Though you could get away from me?" Tammy said. She was about to grope me, but luckily Sugar jumped in the pool and splashed Tammy in the face.

"Oops, sorry!" Sugar laughed. Tammy released me from her grip and swam after the little blonde. The twins dove in and Keri and Rose sat on the edge.

"The water is freezing!" Kaylee said. Hailey stayed quiet, but shivered heavily in the water.

"I'm going to swim around," I said. I swam away in the other direction of Tammy and looked at all of the exotic plants around me. It felt like I was in a jungle or the Amazon. I stopped swimming when I noticed the current and floated on my back, staring at the sunny sky above me.

My ears were in the water and I heard the flow of the water and something loud up ahead. I stopped floating and looked in the direction, only to see a waterfall a few yards away. The current suddenly got stronger and I was too far away from the edge to swim there. I tried swimming as hard as I could, using a mixture of doggy paddles, breast strokes, and frog kicks, but it was useless. The current swept me away and I fell a good twenty feet into another are of the pool. Everything went black after that.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know its short, but I'm making it a two part storyline about the jungle pool. Hopefully that makes up for it! :P So many ideas and so little words to use for them...TT^TT**

**supermanisawesome: The twins fight? I could totally do that! I loved that episode in the anime. XD Thank you again for all the ideas~! XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up, my eyes hurt from looking directly at the sun. "Are you okay?" a male voice asked. I slowly sat up and saw a blonde boy walk out from behind the trees. I nodded and got a better look at his face.

"Tamaki?! What are you doing here?" I asked, remembering the face from the store.

"My friend owns this pool, so I came with the rest of my friends. What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"My friend's aunt had tickets and she invited me to come along," I said.

"That's nice. How did you end up passed out in the pool?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was falling down the waterfall," I said, trying to remember anything else that might have happened afterwards.

"You're lucky I saw you floating in the water. If I hadn't, you surely would have drowned," Tamaki said. He held out if hand and I took it. "Let's go find your friends."

We walked a short distance and there was a group of people. "Hey guys, look what I caught in the river," Tamaki said. The people all looked at me and it was a group of boys I've never met. Haruhi was also there.

"Hannah! How nice to see you," Haruhi said.

"You know her?" a black haired boy in glasses asked.

"She's one of the girls I met at the store the other day, remember?" Haruhi said.

"She's lost her way, but never fear, young maiden, the king will bring you home to your kingdom!" Tamaki exclaimed. I chuckled, trying to make him happy since no one else did.

"Where did you last see your friends, Hannah?" the black haired boy asked.

"Near the entrance, but I have no idea where that is," I replied.

"We can take her there," two red heads said. They reminded me of Hailey and Kaylee.

"Wait, Tamaki, is this the rest of the host club?" I asked unsure. I was certain is was though. The boy in glasses, the twins. I noticed a small boy next to a taller one that looked mute.

"It is. Very observant, young princess," Tamaki said.

"Tammy would love to meet you all! If it's alright, can you all come with me? My friend is a huge fan of you guys," I selfishly asked.

"King said yes, so let's go!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone grunted and reluctantly got up. The twins led the way to the entrance and I saw Tammy and Sugar swimming in the water. I called out to them and they swam to me.

"I'm so happy we found you, Hann-" Tammy stopped talking when she noticed the group of people I was with. "Oh my god. It's the host club! It's the host club!" Tammy yelled and jumped out of the pool to get a better look at them. "It's such an honor!" she bowed her head.

"A fan, I see," the blacked haired boy said.

"She is the founder of the Ouran Hostess Club," Haruhi said.

"Host club? The one we're like?!" Sugar said and got out of the water. Tammy shook her head rapidly, not taking her eyes off the boys.

"Yeah!" the blonde boy said. He walked up to Sugar and they were the same height.

"Hey!" someone yelled. We turned around and we saw Keri, Hailey, Kaylee, and Rose run up to us.

"The host club," the twins mumbled. I looked at the hosts and then the hostesses. It was like a strange family reunion. Everyone looked a lot alike.

"My daughters have arrived!" Tamaki yelled and hugged us each one by one. Everyone, but Tamaki, was a little freaked out by the sudden action, but Tammy looked like she got a gift from God himself. She probably thought it was.

"Daughters?" I repeated.

"You have all chose the path your dearest daddy has taken in the past! I'm so proud of you all!" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were fake or not.

"I'd like to see a paternity test, please," the twins said.

I just smiled while Tammy awkwardly called Tamaki daddy. After that, we spent the whole day with the host club. It was the best day ever.


	18. Chapter 18

On Monday morning, there was a new student. It was a little girl with long black hair and narrow but cute black eyes. She kind of looked like a mini Keri or Kyoya. Maybe even that would be what their kid would look like.

Everyone in the class stared at the little girl and no one made an attempt to be her friend. I became the first.

"Hello there. I'm Hannah. What's your name?" I greeted.

The girl glared at me, but I stayed in case she would say something. She looked away buy turned back before I began to leave. "I'm Shelly Tallon," she said.

Everyone gasped and whispered to each other that she talked and I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shelly. I know first days can be hard, but one you make friends, it's alright," I said. She didn't seem to be the talkative, but that might be because she was shy.

The door opened and the hostess club walked inside. "I heard there was a new student!" Tammy announced.

"Do you have to yell like that? We're not deaf, at least not yet," Shelly said.

"What did you say brat?!" Tammy yelled.

"You heard me, or did your own voice make you deaf?" Shelly retorted.

"Why you little!" Tammy was about to fight her until I stood in front of Shelly.

"Be nice, Tammy!" I said. Tammy stopped and took a deep breath. The teacher walked in and we all took our seats to start class.

After class, we went to the hostess club and wore our schoolgirl outfits that we were supposed to wear the week before. We waited at our tables and the door opened. Instead of a group of boys, Shelly walked through the door. "Welcome Shelly! How's your first day of school going?" I asked.

"Good. Rumors are starting about me, but I'm used to it. Thought I'd visit you since you're the only one who actually said crap to my face," Shelly said.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked.

"Some chics were talking about you and said you'd be here," the young girl said.

"Oh, I see. While you're here do you want me to get you something like tea or cake?" I suggested.

"Friends."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said friends. I've never had one and when I tried to be someone's friend, they hated me for trying too hard," Shelly said.

There was silence in the room and I nodded. "Of course. I see that we're one in the same," I said. Shelly looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Hannah here stood up to a group of bullies that were harassing the hostess club," Tammy said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Bullies. You guys have those too? Not very surprising I guess," Shelly said.

"You want to start a fight, little girl?" Tammy said.

"Tammy calm down!" I said.

"Ooh, a fight. If only guests came to see this!" Hailey said.

"There will be no fight!" I yelled.

Tammy sighed and tried to ignore the remarks Shelly made. After a few more remarks, Shelly started laughing.

"You guys are alright. You know, I would've gotten a beating from other kids. I'd love to hang out with you guys!" Shelly laughed.

I smiled and so did everyone else except Tammy. "She should join the club. I'm sure she'll get lots of friends that way!" Sugar said.

"Good idea. I'm sure our guests will eventually get tired of the same old girls every day. Why not?" Keri said.

Tammy stayed quiet for a while. "Alright I guess, but don't cause us unnecessary trouble, brat!" Tammy said.

"No promises," she said.

"You brat!" Tammy yelled. I could tell this was the beginning of a strange friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A new member for the hostess club. I didn't think I would do the naughty type, let alone add her to the club. Let's hope she works out in the end. :P**

**I'm awesome at singing: Thanks for the idea for the chapter. It was very helpful. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	19. Chapter 19

We spent Tuesday afternoon in the clubroom trying to design Shelly's clothes, but that was really hard to do. I respect the fact that she's a tomboy, but she absolutely cannot tolerate wearing like a skirt or dress. No long shirt or shirt with frills. She looked too much like a girl, so we couldn't make her a "boy."

"Why can't you cooperate?!" Tammy yelled.

"Why are all of your costumes girly?!" Shelly yelled.

"Guys, we'll figure this out. Just stop arguing!" I yelled.

Everyone quieted down and Hailey and Kaylee were drawing separate designs. Kaylee held up her sketchbook and it had a black and dark blue musketeer outfit for the days we dress like princesses. Hailey held up hers and it was just made up of thin black lines. We all blushed at the drawing.

"What the hell is that?!" Tammy yelled.

"It's not girly or a dress. It's sexy and that's different," Hailey explained.

"This is why those girls spread those rumors about you being into S&M," Kaylee said under her breath.

The room was silent and the atmosphere suddenly became suffocating. "What did you say, dear sister?" Hailey asked.

"You heard me. Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt? You must have enjoyed it then," Kaylee said.

"You really want to start a fight? You know you'll lose without a problem!" Hailey yelled.

"I know I would! You'd probably whip me to death!" Kaylee yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Sugar yelled.

"Stay out of this!" the twins yelled. Sugar got scared and hid behind Rose.

"Why do you always have to be such a baby? Always following the rules, try to break them for once!" Hailey yelled.

"Unlike you, I know where my boundaries are!" Kaylee yelled.

"Oh please, you cause just as much trouble as I do," Hailey said.

"I'm not the one who designed an outfit for a stripper instead of a student!" Kaylee yelled.

"If you think you're design is so much better, you go ahead and do it. I'm out." Hailey picked up her stuff and left the room.

"Did she just…quit?" Tammy said.

"Who needs her?" Kaylee said as she began working on the outfit.

"It's my fault she's gone," Shelly said. She ran out of the room and I followed her.

"I'll be right back," I said before quietly following the little girl.

She ran to the courtyard where Hailey was sitting by the fountain. I hid behind the rosebushes so they wouldn't notice me.

"What the hell was that back there?" Shelly said.

"Go away, brat," Hailey said.

"Ooh, never heard that one before. Go back in there," Shelly said.

"Why should I? They made a big deal about my design."

"Are you saying you didn't think they would?! What goes on through that head of yours, anyway?"

"You want to know?"

"No thank you. Come on, go back in there," Shelly pleaded.

"No!"

"You call Kaylee a baby but you're the one out here being a bigger one! Now get your ass back in the room right now!" Shelly got really mad.

Hailey looked at the small girl. "One condition."

Shelly's face went pale. "What is it?" she asked.

"You have to wear my design."

There was a long silence. "A-A-Alright," she finally said.

Hailey looked happy again and ran in the room with Shelly. I followed as quickly as I could. Hailey went into the closet and took out a black and white school girl outfit that had tears in it. Though it looked old and ruined, it was perfect for the hardcore tomboy. "This was your design the whole time?" Shelly yelled.

"It sure was. Kaylee, we make a good team, don't you agree?" Hailey said.

"We sure do, sis," Kaylee said.

"So this was all a set up?" I said.

"It sure was. The brat wasn't going to cooperate, so why not?" Hailey said.

"I hate you guys!" Shelly yelled.

"Love you too!" the twins said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The twins fight. Not a bad idea but I wish this came out better...I don't know why, but to me it isn't that good. Oh well.**

**supermanisawesome: Thank you! I didn't think she was funny until I read that and then reread the last chapter XD **

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	20. Chapter 20

Wednesday morning went by pretty fast and we got a letter from a student who is supposedly a fan of ours. The letter said some positive things about each of us. We thought it could be from a guest, but none of our guests appeared to be as flamboyant as the sender. At the bottom of the letter, it said the sender would visit us today.

In the afternoon, we wore our schoolgirl outfits. Even Shelly did. Within minutes of opening, a guest ran in the room. He had brown hair and wore glasses similar to Keri's and was probably an inch taller than Shelly. He wore brown pants and a green shirt with two rose hairclips on both sides of his head. It looked like he was crossplaying.

"Hello ladies!" the boy yelled.

"Welcome," we said somewhat nervously.

"I've come here today to become a member of the club!" the boy announced. We all looked at each other like it was some type of joke. A boy can't be a hostess, right?

"How? You're a boy and boys can't be hostesses!" Tammy said.

"He could be gay," Shelly said.

"Or gender confused," Hailey added.

"I can assure you I know what gender I am and I'm not gay. But I admire you guys and I want to help!" the boy said.

"We could try it. We do need female guests to come in as well," Keri said.

"You can't be serious," the twins said.

"I'm always serious when it comes to business," Keri said, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, thank you so much! Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ralphie Kortess. Don't bother introducing yourselves. I already know who you all are," the boy said.

"Alright. You can start tomorrow so there's enough time for news to get around to the female body," Keri said.

"Okie dokie. See you all tomorrow!" Ralphie left the room and we all sighed.

"I thought a hostess club was to be all girls," I said.

"Obviously you've never been to the red light district," Hailey said.

"Please stop there," Tammy said.

"What are we going to do about him?" Shelly asked.

"We'll keep him if he's good. There's no point throwing away a diamond to find a bigger one," Keri said.

"I guess we could give him a chance," Tammy sighed. After that, we took care of our guests as usual, only thinking about how Ralphie would do tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I didn't update for the past two days...TT^TT So busy with karate and I had to go to the mall with my parents because apparently I'm not old enough to be home alone...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**

**I'm awesome at singing: Thank you for the idea as usual!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	21. Chapter 21

When we opened the door the next day, Ralphie was all ready to go. "Welcome ladies," he greeted.

"Um, hello. How long have you been here?" I said.

"An hour?!" we shouted.

"Sweetie, you don't have to come this early," Tammy said.

"She called me sweetie," Ralphie blushed. The twins were about to say something wicked, but Tammy shot them daggers before they could.

"Well let's get him ready. To be a host-" Tammy started.

"-Ess. Hostess," Hailey interrupted.

"Thank you, Hailey. You have to be nice to the girls," Tammy said.

"Or guys," Shelly added.

"Shut up you two. Try asking them questions about themselves and answer theirs as truthfully as can be. Girls love honest guys," Tammy said.

"Does that mean you do too?" Ralphie asked. We all looked at each other wondering where that came from and we nodded, unsure whether or not we should have answered.

"Great. I'll never tell a lie in your presences," he said while bowing.

"Stand up. Let's get in our costumes. Ralphie, yours is over there," I said. He nodded and left the room with it and we all went to the closet to change into the school girl outfits. When we finished, we walked out and saw Ralphie in a school boy outfit sitting on the couch with two girls from our class, a brunette and a blonde.

"What do you like to do?" he asked.

"I love to paint," the blonde said.

"I like writing poetry," the brunette said.

"Really? I love poetry as well. I write poems about my beloved friends all the time," Ralphie said.

"You have a girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"No, but I wish I did," he sighed.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" the brunette asked.

"Eight girls, to tell you the truth," Ralphie blushed.

"Eight girls?!" they both exclaimed.

"Eight girls?!" we whispered. We all glanced at each other and then I counted us.

"We're eight girls…" I said.

"This boy will not do well now," Keri said.

We peered through the door again. "That's really creepy," the blonde said. The brunette nodded and the girls stood up and left. Ralphie looked like he didn't notice they left and seemed to be lost in happy thoughts.

"I see hosting is something you need lots of work on," Tammy said.

"Definitely," the twins and Shelly said.

"That was the first time our guests left unsatisfied," Sugar said.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kick me out of the club! I'll do anything, please!" Ralphie got on his knees and begged.

"Well there is one thing. You're grades are quite impressive and your family is a proud owner of several computer companies. Perhaps you could be our manager," Keri suggested, adjusting her glasses.

"But isn't that your job?" I asked.

"It would be nice to have some help," Keri said.

"I'll do it! Thank you for giving me a second chance!" Ralphie yelled.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday was pretty normal. Our school girl outfits attracted a large crowd and everything was right. Ralphie sat in the corner writing things in a journal and observing us closely. Luckily no rumors spread about Ralphie, so we had no problems.

When all the guests left, we started talking about our day and then the door opened. A small girl with slightly tanned skin walked in the room. She had long dirty blonde hair that reached her elbows and wore a small pink dress and baby would wear. She looked like a doll.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Sugar asked.

"Who is that?" I asked Tammy.

"This is Lily August. She's Rose's little sister," Sugar said.

"Rose has a sister? I had no idea," I said. I looked over at Rose and she walked into the closet and shut the door.

"Who're they?" Lily asked, pointing at Shelly, Ralphie, and me.

"Why do you want to know?!" Shelly said.

"Shelly, Ralphie, and Hannah," Sugar introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Lily said. She took her little hand in mine and shook it and left right after.

"Are you sure she's related to Rose? She seems more outgoing than her," I said. The room suddenly went silent.

"That's because they're not really sisters. They're half-sisters. You see, Rose's mother died a long time ago and her dad married Lily's mom. They're complete opposites and Rose doesn't really try to get along with her. It's not that she doesn't like her, it's just that she feels like she's betraying her mother by becoming friendly with her," Sugar said.

"How so?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to feel happy about having a sister because the only reason she has one is because of her mother's passing," Kaylee said.

"But Lily's too young to understand that, so she tries to be friendly with her," Hailey said.

"There has to be something we can do to help them," I said.

"Do they have anything in common?" Shelly asked.

"They both dress up!" Ralphie said.

"How do you know Lily dresses up?" Sugar asked.

"Um, I guessed," Ralphie said nervously.

"Well she does anyway," Sugar said.

"Operation Princess again?" the twins asked.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Tammy sighed.

"What else would it be?" the twins asked.

"Guys, focus! This is for Rose. Tammy, we should do it," I said.

Tammy nodded and we got our princess dresses ready.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hardest part of writing the chapter: figuring out who'd be the "princess." Anyway, the next chapter will have the second part.**

**I'm awesome at singing: Thank you for the ideas as usual! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	23. Chapter 23

Sugar sent a text to everyone except Rose Saturday morning.

_"Meet at the park by the school in your princess costumes. I'll bring Lily. Tammy will bring Rose."_

While I was getting dressed, Ben walked in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring at the dress.

"Um, I'm a princess on a secret mission to save the palace. I need to go now, bye!" I said and ran out the door. Luckily Ben was in kindergarten so he'll believe anything. Plus, it's not like I was lying to him necessarily.

At the park, the twins, Shelly, and Keri sat on a bench and Ralphie hid under a bush. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"This could give the club more popularity. Don't give me away," he said.

"We won't, but you will," Shelly said.

Ralphie rolled his eyes and we waited for Sugar and Lily. After twenty minutes of waiting, the two little girls ran up to us.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" Lily said.

"Not as amazing as you," Kaylee said and put a small tiara on the girl's head.

"You're queen of the kingdom now!" Hailey said.

"Yay! I'm a real princess!" she cheered.

"Princesses love tea parties, too. Good thing we prepared one for you!" Shelly said and pointed to a table with a tea set from the hostess club. We all walked to the table and drank our tea and listened to the stories our queen shared.

In the distance, I saw a tall figure in red and a shorter one next to it. I tapped the twins legs from under the table and pointed in the direction. Keri noticed this and tapped her cup like she had an announcement to make.

"It seems our second guest of honor has arrived," she said. Lily looked confused and turned around to see her big sister dressed up like a princess. Her eyes widened and she ran to hug Rose.

Rose looked confused and a bit shocked. She was about to push Lily away, but Tammy put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Lily let go and smiled at Rose.

"I didn't know you liked to dress up too!" Lily said.

Rose silently nodded. Lily giggled and took Rose's hand to lead her to the table. Rose seemed nervous and drank the tea Lily poured for her. With each sip, Lily's smile grew wider.

"You seem so happy, Lily," I said. Lily nodded.

"I've always wanted to have a tea party with my sister. It's nice my wish finally came true," she giggled. Rose looked at Lily and wrapped her arms around her. Everyone looked shocked, including Lily.

"Rose?" she said.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered. Lily smiled and hugged her sister.

"It's okay," Lily said. She let go and took off her tiara and put it on Rose. "You're the queen now," she said smiling. Rose smiled and hugged her sister one more time.

Yet again, Operation Princess saves the day.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sister bonding is always a good thing. ^_^ All is good with the world now. **

**supermanisawesome: I never knew Mori had a brother until now. XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	24. Chapter 24

A surprising text made me feel nervous and happy at the same time.

_"Hey Hannah, I was wondering if you're free today, you wanna go see a movie or something? – Michael"_

I'm not sure, but I'm almost positive he asked me out on a date. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, so I asked the hostess club what they thought. Everyone said yes.

_"Are you going?" _ Tammy asked. I didn't know if I wanted to go or not.

_"You should go!" _ Sugar sent.

"_Make sure to go to a nice motel afterwards ;)" _Hailey said.

_"She's not a prostitute, Hailey!" _Shelly said. I knew a war was about to break out between the two, so I sent Michael an okay and left the house.

I've never been on a date before, so I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Down the street, I was couples hugging and holding hands and the sights made me blush. What if Michael wanted to do those kinds of things?

"Hannah!" I heard someone call. I turned my head and saw Michael running towards me. "Nice to see you again. It's been a while. How are things?" he said.

"Good. Hostess club is busy as ever," I said as we began walking to the movie theater.

"I know. Everyone seems to love you guys," Michael said.

"I guess," I said a bit nervously. I knew the club was popular, but it was still hard to believe.

When we got to the theater, Michael got our tickets and we walked inside. "What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"It's called Perks of Being a Wallflower. I heard it's really good," he said. We walked in the theater where the movie was and sat in the middle so we could get a good view of the screen.

The movie was truly captivating. With each new twist, I could feel myself connecting so much with the main character, Charlie. He was bullied a lot and when he finally made friends, he lost them and then he was devastated. It really made me think about how I would feel if the hostess club ended up leaving me.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Michael said after the movie was over. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You're crying," he said. I put my hand on my face and they were very damp. I didn't even know I was crying. Michael took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my tears away.

"Let's go," he said and we left the movie theater. We walked for a while and ended up at a small park. I sat down on the park bench and Michael sat next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the hostess club. What if one day, they all left me?" I said. I could feel the tears starting to come back.

"Don't be stupid. They all love you. They wouldn't leave you," Michael said.

"You never know. Things happen," I said.

"No, this I know for sure. They're the kind of people who would do anything for you no matter what. Haven't you realized that yet? I mean, you've been friends for this and you've done nothing but good things for them. You helped repair two family relationships, you saved them from bullies, and most importantly, you gave them a friendship they could never forget," Michael said.

I was shocked by what he said. No matter how I looked at it, he was right. I wiped away the tears that threatened to come out and smiled. "Thank you, Michael," I said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me too. We stayed like this for a while and I was happy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A date. A first date. A first date between Hannah and Michael. I've been waiting to do this. So they went to see Perks of Being a Wallflower. If you haven't seen that movie, go see it now. You won't regret it, I promise. The book was amazing and I cried like Hannah did during the movie. It's so depressing and so good. Anyway, I hope you liked the date.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	25. Chapter 25

On Monday, we changed our costumes from schoolgirls to maids. The room was more like a restaurant more than a hostess club. We just served tea and snacks to our guests and left them to chat among themselves while we cleaned up the room a bit. It was a great way to multi-task.

Tammy and I cleaned trays and cups and prepared more snacks for the guest while everyone else cleaned. "So how was your date?" she asked.

I blushed. "Like any normal date," I said.

"But wasn't that your first date?" she pried.

"O-Of course not! I've been on plenty of dates!" I lied.

"I wouldn't be surprised with that body of yours, but I can sense lies. So what did you guys do?" Tammy said.

"We went to a movie and then to the park," I said.

"Ooh a first date movie. What was it?" she asked.

"It's called Perks of Being a Wallflower," I said.

"That boy has nice movie choices. Did you cry?" she asked.

I nodded. She put her arm on my shoulder. "Did he do this after?" she asked. I nodded again. "This boy's a keeper than. Don't screw up," Tammy said.

"How will I screw up?" I asked defensively.

"Just don't," she said and continued to clean plates.

Michael walked through the door and waved to me. "Hannah! Your boyfriend's here!" the twins yelled from across the room. Suddenly all eyes were on me and I didn't know if my face was pale or red.

"Hailey! Kaylee! Don't yell unnecessary things!" I yelled back. Everyone laughed and returned to their conversations, but Michael blushed and sat with his friends.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed by the truth," Tammy said, patting my back.

"It's not true though!" I whined.

"Hannah, man up," Shelly said.

"Easy for you to say," I said.

"Just stop thinking so much about it. Think of it as a get together," she said.

I nodded and I could hear the twins snickering. "What now?" I said.

"What came together?" Hailey said and then burst out into laughter.

"Oh god," everyone else said in disgust. Michael stood up and walked over to me

"Ooh, the boyfriend went to the girlfriend. Tammy, get the popcorn!" Hailey yelled.

"Already covered!" Tammy ran to the twins with a small bucket of popcorn.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Hey, you've always got to be prepared for these things," she said smugly.

"I just came to say goodbye. My friends and I are going to the arcade," he said and left.

"Aww, Hannah, don't be sad you got dumped," Kaylee said.

"I wasn't dumped!" I yelled, blushing.

"Ha! That means she is dating him!" Tammy said.

"Oh, will all of you just shut up please!" I yelled. I really am starting to regret the date.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I got bored of the drama for a bit so I wrote a silly chapter. The girls just love to tease her. ^_^ Anyway, for the next chapter, there will be the return of a few old characters, so be prepared. Can you guess who they are? ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	26. Chapter 26

When I woke up Tuesday morning, I got a text from Michael.

_"Meet me behind the school before clubs. I wanna talk."_

Throughout the whole I day, I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Maybe her wanted another get together? No, he would have asked that in the text. Maybe he wants to ask me to be his girlfriend! I doubt he would, but there was no other logical explanation.

To save myself from embarrassment, I didn't tell the others I was going to see him. Instead, I told them I had to help the librarian with the books since the library was around that area.

When class was over, I ran to the back of the school as fast as I could. I got there really fast and no one was in sight. I leaned back against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Expecting someone?" I heard from the other side of the wall. I felt my heart sank as three girls walked in front of me.

"Emily? Riley? Violet? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Are you stupid? We're the ones who invited you," Emily said. She held out a black phone that belonged to Michael.

"How did you get that?!" I yelled. Violet put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh, darling. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" she said.

"Let's say he dropped it," Riley said.

"But he's not getting it anytime soon," Emily said and the girls started laughing.

I felt anger well up inside me and I bit Violet's hand as hard as I could and she let go. "What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine!" Emily said and her hand slapped me face.

"He's better condition than you are!" Riley yelled and kicked me in the center of my stomach like there was a bulls-eye on it. The force pushed me to the wall and I slid down to the ground. Violet grabbed and handful of my hair and pulled me up.

"You're too delicate," she said and pushed me head into the wall. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face and tears started to fall.

"Aw, she's crying. We were only warming up," Emily said and punched me.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked. The girls looked a bit scared and I looked in the direction of the voice to see Michael standing a few feet away, looking exhausted and gasping for breath.

"Run!" Emily said and they all ran away. I lay on the ground and cried. Michael ran to me and I hugged him like he was about to disappear forever.

"What did they do to you?" he asked and cupped my face in his hands.

"They stole your phone," I said in between sobs.

"I don't care about that. I only care about you!" he said and hugged me again. My chest suddenly tightened and I wrapped my arms around him.

Michael stood up and carried me bridal style to the hostess club. He kicked open the door and everyone was standing in the center of the room shaking and on the verge of tears. Michael let me stand, but I had to hold onto him for support.

"Hannah!" everyone shouted and ran to hug me, crying.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The bullies are back and badder than ever. I feel bad writing about Hannah getting beaten up, but I just love adding a touch of violence to my stories. The next chapter will be revenge.**

**I'm awesome at singing: That was a good guess! That reminds me I need to write a chapter about that...^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	27. Chapter 27

"What happened to you?!" Tammy asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Emily, Riley, and Violet sent me a text to meet them through Michael's phone, so I went and they beat me up," I said.

"This has gone way too far," the twins say.

"It's nothing, really," I say.

"Nothing? You think this is nothing?! Have you seen yourself?" Ralphie yelled and handed me a mirror. I looked at the reflection of a girl with bandages covering almost every part of her cheeks.

"What are we going to do this time?" Sugar asked.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine," Shelly says in the most serious tone I've ever heard from her.

"What do you mean?" Keri asked.

"Let's beat the crap out of them until they get the message," she explains.

"No. That would make us as bad as them," Michael said.

"Well do you any better ideas?!" she yells.

"We can't try talking to them again," I say. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you saying we should fight them?" Tammy asked.

"What other choice do we have?" I say. I knew violence was never the answer, but we didn't have one of our own. Shelly sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hearing that come out of your mouth means we really have no other choice. I know Hannah would never want to hurt them," she said.

"Wait, what if we sort of stage a fight?" Kaylee asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fighting is allowed if it's self-defense. What if we somehow trick the girls to fight us in front of all the students and then showed them what we're made of? That way they'd be too humiliated by the loss and never mess with us again," Hailey explained.

"I'm with the twins," Shelly said. I looked at the hostess club and they all seemed to agree reluctantly. "Guys, think of it this way. If they provoke us and get hurt, it's their fault," Shelly said.

"Still, I don't want to hurt anyone," Tammy said. Keri nodded. Sugar and Rose walked next to the twins and Shelly.

"We've taken karate lessons since we were kids, so if we are going through with this, I think we should fight since we know self-control," Sugar said.

"Are you suggesting we don't have any?" Hailey asked defensively.

"She's not suggesting it, she's stating it numbskull," Shelly said.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Keri asked. The group nodded and I did too. It's not like we're trying to beat them up like they did to me. They just want to put their foot down and tell them off.

The next day, everyone except Rose and Sugar was in the club room. They waited for the girls to arrive in homeroom. Whenever someone from our class came in, they told them homeroom would be held in the library. Ralphie had a secret camera set up in the classroom so we could see the fight once it started.

Within a few minutes, Riley, Emily, and Violet walked in the room and looked disgusted when they laid eyes on the two. "Look girls, it's the gorilla and her doll," Riley laughed.

"I'm a doll?! I love dolls!" Sugar said. Riley stopped laughing and looked confused for a second.

"That wasn't a compliment, brat," Violet said.

"Watch your mouth," Rose said.

"Make me!" Violet yelled. Rose took a step forward and Violet took a step back.

"Don't be scared, Violet. She's all bark and no bite. Watch!" Riley yelled and chambered her right hand, ready to punch Rose. She extended her arm and Rose stepped to the side and moved her hand out of the way with her left hand. Rose used her right hand to do a chop to her neck and the held her hands together as hard as she could, pushing onto a pressure point in the neck. Riley passed out in a few seconds and Rose laid her gently down on the floor.

"She's alright. She's just taking a nap. Rose hit a pressure point that makes a person pass out," Sugar said.

"How dare you!" Emily yelled and ran to push Sugar. Sugar pushed her hands away and delivered chops to her ribs, chest, neck, and finished it all off with a punch to the bottom of the jaw, knocking Emily back. Rose and Sugar stared at Violet, who was shaking in the corner. The two girls took a step forward and Violet ran out of the room.

We all ran to homeroom to congratulate the girls on their flawless victory. Our homeroom teacher walked in and saw Riley and Emily on the floor and asked what happened. None of us responded, but Ralphie handed the teacher the tape of the whole fight and we all left confidently.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A fight scene. I love karate style fights. I've been taking karate for one year and two days now and the two moves in this chapter were moves I learned in my year of practice. ^_^ It was fun incorporating them in my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	28. Chapter 28

On Thursday morning, I couldn't move. Actually, I couldn't move without feeling sharp pains in my back and my legs and there was a huge migraine in action. With the slightest of moves, I winced in pain.

Ben ran into my room, hyper as always. He was about to jump on my bed with me, but he noticed the pain expression on my face. "Benny, get mommy for me, okay sweetie?" I asked as nice as I could be right now. He nodded and ran out of the room. My mom walked in and looked at me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, lightly rubbing my arm which did nothing to help the pain.

"I can't go to school today. It hurts way too much to move," I said. I didn't think she'd believe me, but she sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'll call the school, you get some rest," she yelled from the hallway.

"Thank you!" I yelled back. It even hurt to yell. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. Footsteps slowly approached my room and I turned to see who was there.

"Hannah? Are you okay?"

Tammy stood in the doorway, looking worried. I nodded and tried to sit up a little, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Tammy ran to the bed and sat down next to it. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

"My whole body hurts," I whispered.

"I'll call Keri. She knows a lot about medical stuff," she said and texted Keri on her phone.

After a few seconds, her phone vibrated. "She says she's coming over," Tammy informed.

"No!" I winced.

"Calm down, Hannah. You need help now," Tammy said.

"She shouldn't skip school to come here. Same goes for you," I said.

"It's only one day. What are we going to miss?" she said. I stopped talking and the doorbell rang again. Tammy left the room and came back with Keri behind her.

"So you have back pains and a migraine?" Keri asked almost like she was a doctor herself. I moved my head a little so she would know I do. Keri walked over to the bed and slowly moved my hair out of the way so she could see my head.

"Where does it hurt more?" she asked.

"The upper left," I whispered. Her hands moved up my head and I let out a yelp since she found the spot that hurt the most.

"Oh my god," Tammy whispered as Keri let go of my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"It's all bruised and red!" Tammy said.

"Swollen too," Keri added. Keri moved behind me on the bed and slowly lifted up my shirt. She traced her fingers gently around my spine and my sides.

"I don't feel any bumps and the color is good," she said. I let out a small sigh of relief. Her position on the bed moved in front of my and lifted my shirt up again. With one quick glance, Tammy and Keri looked away like they saw a horror movie.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks just like your head, but way worse," Tammy said.

"It's completely bruised. It's slightly swollen near the center and more purple. How did you get these?" Keri said.

"The girls," Tammy said. There was no doubt in my mind she was right.

"How did they attack you?" Keri asked.

"I was kicked in the stomach so hard I hit a wall and one of them grabbed my hair and yanked it into the wall," I said.

"I never thought the injuries would be so serious," Tammy said and Keri nodded in agreement.

Keri opened up a small bag and took out a yellow bottle. She opened the cap and poured the white liquid onto her hand and rubbed it on my stomach. I winced again because whatever she was rubbing on me was freezing cold. After I got used to the foreign substance, I sighed and she rubbed more of it on my back. While she was rubbing my back, Tammy took a little bit of the liquid and rubbed my head. Keri retracted her hand and pulled my shirt back down and Tammy's hand away from me.

"That should be enough for now," Keri said and but the bottle in her bag. I nodded and lay back down.

"Thank you," I whispered. Keri nodded and Tammy smiled.

"That's what friends are for," Tammy said and sat down next to the bed. Keri pulled her arm and she stood up again.

"Come on, we have school," Keri said.

"No! I'm not leaving Hannah in her time of need!" Tammy protested.

"She needs rest so she can get better. You want that, right?" Keri said. Tammy looked at her feet and nodded.

"Text us if you need anything. Bye, Hannah. Get better," Keri said and Tammy waved to me before they left.

I stared at my ceiling and felt tears travel down my cheeks. I was so happy someone came to visit me when I was sick. No one's ever done that before. I'm so happy I have people who're worried about me

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Writer's block sucks...TT^TT I couldn't seem to figure out how I should continue, but this is the best I could do...I figured this out when I remembered a RP I was in when I was younger where the girl gets bullied and beat up and then is in the hospital for a while...This brought back memories...^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Hannah? You're dozing off again, aren't you?" a familiar voice said. I turned my head to see my best friend, Brianna staring at me.

"Huh? Did I really?" I asked. Brianna sighed and patted my head.

"You are so easily distracted. You better watch yourself before someone snatches you up!" Brianna said and tickled my sides.

I began laughing uncontrollably. "Stop that!" I said. Brianna laughed and stopped tickling me.

"So what should we do after school?" she asked. I looked at the calendar in the classroom to see today's date.

"We have band practice tonight," I reminded. She sighed and came closer to my ear.

"Skipping one time won't hurt us," she whispered.

"Still, I can't skip," I said. The teacher walked in the classroom and Brianna returned to her seat. I don't remember a single thing the teacher said. Throughout the day, I stared out the window, watching rabbits play tag and the birds fly high in the sky.

The bell rang and class was over. Kids flooded out of the classroom and I grabbed my bag and started walking to the music room.

"Hannah, let's go!" Brianna said and grabbed my arm. She dragged me down the stairs and out of the school.

"Brianna! Let me go!" I yelled. I struggled to get away, but she was a lot stronger than me.

"You need some fun in your life, Hannah. One time, please?" she begged. She used her puppy dog eyes on me and I couldn't resist, so I nodded. Brianna smiled and took my hand and we ran downtown.

"Why are we here?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"To have some fun," she said.

We walked down another street and then turned into an ally. There were a lot of buildings with lights outside and some of them had words. When I started reading the words, I figured out what she meant by fun.

"Brianna, why are we in the red light district?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"I told you, to have fun," she said and walked into a building called The Blue Moon Pub.

Inside, it was dimly lit and there was a long bar along the wall with a lot of men drinking. In the back of the room, there were a lot of people sitting around a big stage where women were dressed in their underwear pole dancing. Brianna dragged me to the bar and forced me to sit down.

"We're not supposed to be here!" I said.

"Relax, I come here all the time," she said and ordered two cocktails.

"Here." She held out one of the cocktails she ordered to me.

"I'm not drinking that!" I protest.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" A man with a lit cigar in his mouth and two drinks in his hand came over to us.

"Not really. This one here's looking for a good time, if you know what I mean." Brianna winked at the man and he looked out me. He put one of his drinks on the bar and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I think I can help," he said and rubbed his head against my neck.

"N-No!" I whimpered.

"It's okay," the man said.

"N-No!" I said again.

"Hannah?" a male voice said. I turned around and saw a boy from my class named Jason walk inside. "What are you doing to her?" Jason asked the man.

"Showing her a good time like she wants me to," he said.

"N-No! He's lying! Help me, please!" I yelled. He nodded and punched the man in the face, making him lose his grip around me. Jason grabbed my hand and we ran out of the bar and the red light district. After a minute of running, we slowed down and sat at a park.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"Br-Brianna took me there," I said, tears threatening to come out. He pulled me close and hugged me. I began crying like a child and he took me home.

The next day, Brianna was absent, but I didn't care. Jason didn't even look at me, and when I went to thank him for yesterday, he acted like nothing happened. After class, a few girls came up to me.

"What were you doing last night with Jason?" one of them asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you run out of a bar with him. Why were you guys at a bar?"

"I was dragged there and he helped me get out."

"I know you're lying. Tell us the truth."

"I'm not lying!" One of the girls slapped my cheek and they all walked away.

The day after that, rumors began. While walking down the hallways I heard many different stories.

"Hannah took Jason to a bar to get him drunk so she could get him in bed with her."

"Someone said Hannah took Brianna to a bar and Brianna got raped by some dude. That's why she's out of school."

"I always knew Hannah was a slut using her innocent girl act to get guys."

Rumors like this never went away. They only got worse and worse. No one was ever there for me, ever.

"-nah! -annah! Hannah!" Someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes and Tammy, Keri, Hailey, Kaylee, Sugar, Rose, Shelly, and Ralphie surrounded my bed.

"Are you okay?!" Sugar asked. I looked at everyone and they all looked worried. Suddenly, a flood of tears poured out of my eyes and I hugged Tammy with all the strength I had and cried like a baby.

"What's wro-"

"Thank you! Thank you for being here. Thank you, everyone!" I cried. Tammy hugged me and then pushed me away a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I stared at her through my watery eyes and wiped them with my sleeve.

"I'll tell you," I said and told them the story of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I've been waiting so long to write this chapter. I wanted Hannah to have a troubled past so we could see how she gets over it and becomes a stronger person. The backstory was inspired by the story of Himiko from the anime Btooom! Her story was she and her friends went to some boy's house and all the girls were raped except for Himiko. The girls hated her and sent her to the island where the story of Btooom! takes place.**

**So, if you didn't understand the chapter, I'll explain. This chapter was a dream Hannah had about how her life used to be before the hostess club. She was a friend of a girl named Brianna who dragged her to a bar so she would be less uptight about her studies and stuff. Then the popular boy, Jason, finds her and saves her. A few girls from school saw them and started rumors about Hannah that potentially ruined her school life, that is until she goes to Ouran.**

**Lots of info, I know, but I really wanted to explain it since its the first time I did something like this in the series. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	30. Chapter 30

I went to school on Friday to get some homework and visit the hostess club. The teachers excused me from class, even though I was in a well enough condition to stay. My back still hurt a lot, but at least today I could get out of bed.

Upon entering the club room, I was hit with millions of questions from the many customers that gathered beforehand.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Are you sick?"

"I heard she got beaten up! Who did it?"

"Guys, back off before we beat your lame asses!" Shelly and the twins shouted from behind the crowd. The crowd divided into two crowds, making an aisle for the rest of the club who was behind Shelly, Kaylee, and Hailey.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Tammy asked, walking up to me and rubbing my back.

"Better, I suppose," I replied. Tammy's eyes grew wide.

"I suppose? Does it still hurt? Where? When? How much? Keri!" Tammy started to panic like I just lost a limb.

"Calm down. I'm fine, really," I reassured. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and mumbled okay. I giggled and the boys started swooning. I looked at the rest of the club and we all laughed.

"Hannah! Let's eat some cake together!" Sugar suggested. I stopped laughing and nodded. Sugar led me to her table and laid out a few plates of different cakes. There was vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and marble. I took the plate with vanilla and she took the plate with chocolate.

Rose joined us, eating the strawberry cake while the rest of the club tended to their customers. There was a group of five boys gathered at our table for Sugar and Rose. They mostly talked to them, but occasionally I was asked a question or two.

The hostess club wouldn't allow anyone to request me because of my injuries. They all knew I needed a bit of rest.

Time flew by and before we all knew it, clubs was over. We waved to the remaining customers as they left and sat at the largest table in the room. Sugar and Rose served chocolate a la mode to all of us. The twins started a mini food fight with their ice cream and everyone laughed, except for Keri who was looking at them in disgust.

"So how is your back?" Keri asked.

"It feels stiff, but I'm sure it'll heal during the weekend," I said. Keri nodded and adjusted her glasses.

"Just don't do anything stressful," she said.

"Aye, aye, captain," I said. I cleaned up my plate and went to the back to clean it. The door opened and I looked up to see who entered the room. Clubs was over, so I don't think it would be a customer and Michael wasn't here today. No one else got up from their seat either.

In front of the door was a tall girl with slightly tanned skin and short, curly black hair. I felt my heart sink and dropped the plate, which broke into smithereens. I took a step back before my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. The hostesses ran over to me.

"Are you okay?!" Tammy said. The girl in front of the door chuckled a little bit.

"Long time no see, Hannah," she said. The voice rang in my ears and I felt very light headed.

"No," I whispered. Fear made my voice almost disappear.

"Do you know her, Hannah?" Tammy asked. I nodded. Shelly, Sugar, Rose, Hailey, and Kaylee guarded the hostess club from the girl.

"Who is she?" Tammy asked.

I gulped before I answered.

"Brianna."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dun dun dun! Brianna returns to Hannah after a long time. Hannah's obviously scared out of her wits. I wonder how she and the hostess club will take it. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Brianna? You don't mean..." Tammy stood up and walked over to Brianna who had a smirk on her face. She raised her arm and was about to slap her, but Brianna raised her arm and blocked the attack.

"Your skin is so smooth, delicate. No wonder Hannah hangs around you guys. Otherwise she would have been in book club or something," Brianna said, grabbing and rubbing Tammy's wrist. Sugar jumped from her post and delivered an axe kick to Brianna's wrist, forcing her to let go of Tammy.

"Hannah, she hurt me. Aren't you going to defend your best friend?" Brianna asked in a sweet voice. The familiarly sickening voice sent chills down my spine. Brianna's smirk went away and she swung her arm, hitting both Tammy and Sugar.

"Sugar!" Rose yelled and ran towards the little girl. Sugar got up, rubbing her cheek which was now crimson.

"I don't like fighting little kids, it ruins my image," Brianna said.

"What can ruin your image? It's horrible enough!" Shelly taunted. Brianna looked at her and laughed.

"Nice kid, but what you say won't matter to me. You're just jealous of the perfection standing before you," she said. Her gaze then turned to me. "Now I want nothing to do with you. All I need is Hannah, so I'll just get her and then be done, okay?" Brianna said and walked over to me. She went down on one knee and lifted my chin. Our eyes met and the atmosphere was suffocating.

"Let her go!" Tammy yelled.

"Darling friend, how have you been all this time, hmm? I hope you've been well. After all the time away from you, I've been so lonely and I've missed you so much. I came back to get you. You should know by now no one will escape me. You are no exception," she whispered in my ear. With each word, I became more and more frozen. I couldn't even blink or make a sound. Brianna looked at my obviously terrified face and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hannah. This is just a warning. I'll be getting you in one week or else. Your choices are come with me or stay here. Hehe, it's not like you really do have choices. I'll be getting you either way. Think of it as the easy way or the hard way," she continued. She stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left, she looked at me once more and smiled.

"Hannah what did she say to you?" Tammy asked.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I have to leave you guys."

There was silence in the room. "Hannah, that's not funny," Kaylee said.

"It wasn't a joke. I have to go."

"Go where?" Hailey asked.

"Back to her," I said quietly. I began to stand up when Tammy yelled.

"No! I won't accept that!"

My head shot up at her sudden outburst. Her face was red and I thought it was from the punch or her being anger. I looked at her face closely and her eyes were tightly shut, but tiny drops of water came out of her lashes. I felt my heart drop again.

"Tammy, it's okay. I want to do this," I comforted.

"Idiot! You're lying! I know…we all know you don't want anything to do with her anymore! So why? Why are you still going back to her, even now! Stay!" she yelled. This time, she was the one to drop to her knees and cry. Everyone in the room was clueless as to what to do with the whimpering girl on the floor.

"I don't want to cause you guys trouble," I said.

"Hannah, you've never caused us trouble, ever. You know that," Sugar said, tugging on my shirt.

I shook my head. "You don't know what she's capable of. If I don't go now, she might hurt you guys really badly."

"She could do way worse than us," Keri said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You," Ralphie said. I looked over at him and he too had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Ralphie, don't cry," I said, rubbing his shoulder. That didn't help at all. With the slightest touch, the tears flooded out.

"I don't want you to go, Hannah!" Ralphie cried out and pulled me into a bear hug. Ralphie was always quick to show emotion. I patted his back and looked at the rest of the club.

Sugar silently had a few tears on her cheeks and Rose had one arm on her shoulder. Keri had her eyes closed and adjusted her glasses, but left her finger on the bridge of her nose as if they were stuck there. Shelly had her eyes shut very tightly and she was trembling. The twins had their hands on her shoulders and looked away from her.

If I said I was upset, that would be a huge understatement. Everyone in the room was either crying or on the verge of tears, all because of me. I never want to leave them, but if I don't now, they will be hurt worse later. Right?

This was the exact thing I wanted to avoid.

"There's no other way. I want to stay, believe me. But if I do, you'll all be hurt," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"So be it," the twins said.

"What?"

"If we get hurt because of you, so be it," Tammy said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Tammy! I don't want that to happen! Why else do you think I'm leaving?!" I yelled. This time, I was on the verge of tears.

"I'd rather be hurt because of you and still have you than be hurt without you!" Tammy yelled. The tears finally fell from my eyes as I looked at Tammy. Her eyes were bloodshot, but they were serious. My eyes darted to the others and they all looked at me with the same look. I fell to my knees and cried like I did when I first told them about Brianna.

As I cried, I was pushed down onto my back. I let out a small yelp from being on my injured part, but thankfully it was hidden within my cries. I opened my eyes and saw Tammy laying on top of me, crying into my shoulder. "Don't go. Please, whatever you do, don't go. Never leave us. I'll never accept it if you leave!" Tammy whispered into my shoulder. Everyone sat down around us and joined in the hug.

In that moment, I finally realized that nothing, not even Brianna, would keep me away from them. Ever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This has to be the longest chapter I've written in a while. Sure feels that way. This story has gotten REALLY long. Like seriously long. On my Word document on my computer, this is literally 67 pages and has over 21,000 words! That is ridiculous! This chapter also had a perfect amount of words, 1,100. ^_^ I feel proud for some reason. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this long chapter with the argument and fright... Whenever I do this I get myself screwed for the next chapter. DX Well, I'll try to make something good. **

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm here, dearest Hannah. There is no escape."

"No! Stop! Leave them alone!"

Bodies of blondes and gingers lay unconsious on the floor, puddles of blood spreading and combining on the floor. In her hands, was the most familiar blonde of all.

"Don't do it, please! Spare her!"

The efforts were in vain. The girl smiled from ear to ear and swung her arm to the right, with the blade of a knife slicing through the thin layer of skin.

"No!"

I sat up in my bed, screaming. The same nightmare came coming to me since Brianna returned to my life. I was shaking like a leaf on a windy day and I couldn't see properly. My eyes were blurry and my face was damp. I couldn't tell if it was from crying, sweating in my sleep, or both.

There was a knock on the door and I hit the wall next to me after I jumped from the slight shock. The door opened and in came Tammy. I smiled, wiped my tears and ran up to her to hug her.

"Thank god you're alrigt," I said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, patting my back.

"Just a dream, nothing more," I said as I let her go. She smiled and held up a bag from a local grocery store.

"Aunty made us breakfast. You like waffles and pancakes?" she asked. She set the bag down on a table in the corner of my room and pulled it away from the wall so we could both sit there.

"I haven't had those in forever!" I said. They were my favorite as a kid. Tammy smiled and left the room. She came back in with two plates and forks from the kitchen. I pulled the pancakes and waffles out of the bag and put them on our plates. Tammy pulled out a small bottle or syrup and practically poured the whole thing on her food. "You sure like syrup, don't you Tammy?"

"What else would I eat it with, mustard?" she said. As I ate, I began wondering what that would taste like. Not a pretty thought, really.

As we ate, Tammy cracked random jokes out of nowhere and the room felt warm. Not temperature wise, but we felt like a real family. Then somehow my mind wondered off and Brianna re-entered my head. I don't even remember why we were friends in the first place. I can't remember feeling like I was a part of a family when I was with her. I couldn't stop thinking of the reasons why I might have been drawn to her. I stopped when Tammy took my hand in hers.

"Hannah, if you thinking about you-know-who, just remember no matter what, we'll always be here for you. We love you no matter what," Tammy said. Her eyes were gently and her words were serious. Jsut like Tammy. I smiled and cleaned up my plate and hers and put them in the sink of my kitchen.

"Do you want to go from a walk?" I asked. It was Saturday and the other girls were busy. Otherwise they'd be here with us.

"After you get dressed," Tammy said. I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas. Tammy sat in the living room and I went into my closet and picked out a leaf green t-shirt and light blue jeans. I walked out and Tammy was in the same spot. "You look like you want to pick up guys casually while we're out," she said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. My outfit was something normal people wear.

"Isn't it hard to breath?" she asked. I took a few deep breaths and nothing seemed unusual, so I shook my head. She had on her famous mischievious smiles and disappeared from my vision. In a mere second, her hands were squeezing my chest. "This shirt looks so tight. Have you grown a size or two?" she asked.

"N-No!" I protested. She laughed and released her hold.

"Let's go!" she cheered and ran out of the house. I followed behind and somehow caught up to her. She is faster than I thought. We walked to the nearby park and sat under a shady tree for a while, starting a conversation here and there. Tammy stood up. "I'm thirsty. I'll go the store to get some water. You want anything?" she asked. I shook my head and she walked to the store that was down the street. A nice breeze blew through and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" someone asked. I opened my eyes and turned around to see someone sitting where Tammy was before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the day. What are you doing here, Hannah?"

"Trying to stay away from you, Brianna."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A peaceful day is ruined by a dark cloud's pressence. Even now I still have no idea how this will end...anyway, thanks to the help of my most helpful reviewer, I'm awesome at singing, I can find a way~! You'll all have to wait and see what'll happen next in our poor, sweet Hannah's world.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	33. Chapter 33

I had to get out of the park right away. In broad daylight with almost no one around was the perfect way to get that done. I tried to be brave on my own for once so I stood up. Her gaze followed mine where I stand.

"Aw, where are you going, Hannah?" Brianna asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Away."

"Going to get Barbie? She can't save you and you know it," she snickered.

"You're probably right, Brianna. But I can," I said. After a second, my gaze left hers and I bolted for the streets.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard behind me. There was no time to look back. There was no time to get Tammy. There was only time to get into a crowded area so there would be witnesses. If I was lucky, someone would help me. No, I can't rely on others for everything. I have to do some things on my own.

I turned a corner and bumped into someone and I lost my balance, falling on my back. I looked up quickly, not knowing if Brianna was close enough to catch me. The person I bumped into was a tall girl with brown hair that almost reached her elbows. Her eyes were blue and purple. There was something about her that seemed very familiar.

"Sorry!" I said slowly getting up.

"I found you," I heard Brianna coo behind me.

"Here!" the girl said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street and into an alley that lead to another part of the city I didn't recognize. Brianna wasn't shouting so maybe she lost us.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" the girl asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Thank you, but why did you save me? Wait, how did you know my name?" I asked. The girl looked at the ground for a second and let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me. My name is Kanade Rose from class 1-B at Ouran. I've heard a lot about you," she said. The name didn't seem familiar at all.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember ever hearing that name," I said.

"That's alright. I only attend a few days a week for personal reasons," she said. I couldn't help but wonder what they were. "If you go up the fire escape, you can get to where you want on the rooftops. All of the buildings are connected for a few blocks and there is an escape attached to the back of each building," Kanade said. She walked out of the alley and I yelled thanks.

"Now I have to call Tammy," I said to myself as I pulled out my cellphone and started walking up the fire escape. There was a new text from Tammy and I opened it up.

_"Where are you now? I'll come get you. You better not have gone with Brianna!"_

"Meet me at the corner street by the park. I'll be right there," I wrote. I put my phone away and reached the roof. Kanade was right, they were all connected. It was almost like walking down a sidewalk. I looked at the street and it was so far down and full of cars and people. I quickly glanced at everyone to see if Brianna was there, but I didn't see.

My eyes found that of a blonde's and I waved to her. She waved back and I ran down the nearest fire escape.

"What were you doing up there?" Tammy asked.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" I responded.

"Whatever. Just don't wander off on your own like that."

"Yes mommy.

"Don't push your luck. You'd be lucky to have a mother like me."

"Even more lucky to have you as my best friend?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay, bestie."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Brianna the stalker finding Hannah and Tammy like that...crazy people do crazy stuff...Anyway~! A new character is introduced. Trust me, this isn't the last you'll see of Kanade. Who is she anyway? Only two people know the answer to that! Hahaha~! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	34. Chapter 34

Tammy came over to my house again on Sunday. We just played with my brothers until they were exhausted so they would get some sleep for school tomorrow. We were tired as well and she ended up sleeping at my house.

This gave us a chance to walk to school together, something we hadn't really done since she lived at my house.

"I hope Brianna doesn't try to kidnap you first thing in the morning," Tammy said, looking at every direction like a nervous assassin.

"I'm sure she won't until Friday. That's when our week is up. What will we do then?" I asked. Lately, I've been imagining every possible situation that might occur and none of them end well.

"Are you stupid, Hannah? We said we'd protect you and you are our top priority so you'll be safe," Tammy said.

"I know. But still…" I said. Tammy looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder while we walked. She was a bit heavy so I started to lean over her. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"Tired...Carry me," she mumbled. I shrugged my shoulder which made her head get off of it.

"Carry yourself," I said as I ran up to the school. I heard her scream and run after me. When I reached the gate, I turned around and she glomped me, knocking me over.

"You're so mean, Hannah," she pouted. I chuckled and pushed her off of me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," I said. Tammy walked to our classroom while I walked to class 1-B. I wanted to see if I could thank Kanade for helping me out when Brianna chased me.

The classroom was almost identical to ours – kids in groups gossiping and playing with each other. A girl with short black hair and glasses walked up to me.

"Do you need something?" she asked in a somewhat bossy attitude.

"Um, is Kanade Rose here?" I asked timidly.

"Kanade? Why are you looking for her? She doesn't come to school much," she said.

"Do you know why?" I asked. So it was true Kanade goes to Ouran and she doesn't attend much.

"Something about her sister," the girl said. "Is that all?"

"Um, I guess so. Thanks," I said. The girl glared at me for a second before walking away. Looks like I'm not welcomed in that classroom.

I walked back to my classroom and sat at my desk. The hostess club surrounded me.

"Is everything alright?" Shelly asked. I nodded.

"Keri, you know a lot about the students, right?" I asked. She might know about Kanade. Keri adjusted her glasses.

"I know almost everything about them. Why?" she said.

"Do you know about a girl named Kanade Rose? From class 1-B?" I asked. She looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes I do. She's sixteen and has a twin sister that lives in America. Her parents are both dead and she stays with her grandfather now," Keri said. I was surprised that she knew so much about her by heart. "She also doesn't attend school much, but I don't know why," she ended.

"Hannah, why do you want to know?" the twins asked.

"Brianna chased me Saturday and Kanade helped me out. She knew who I was, but I didn't know about her," I explained. Tammy looked shocked.

"When did she chase you?!" she practically yelled.

"When you went to get a drink," I said. She looked like she failed her final exams.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah. I should have stayed with you," she apologized. I smiled.

"It's okay. We should visit Kanade after school, to thank her properly. Keri, you know where she lives, right?" I said.

"I do."

"Then we're all set."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so a million times so sorry~! DX I know I haven't updated for a while, but can explain...TT^TT I was on vacation for a week and my mom forgot the laptop, so I couldn't write and the place we stayed at didn't have WiFi, so I had to write on paper, but I forgot were this story left off...But I updated it, so please enjoy~! TTwTT**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	35. Chapter 35

We cancelled the hostess club for the day so we could get to Kanade's house sooner. Keri called one of her family's drivers to pick us up. He came at almost lightning speed with a long black limo. Everyone got in like it was nothing but I was shocked. Tammy was about to get in, but turned to me.

"I forgot. This is your first time in a limo, isn't it?" she giggled. I nodded and she grabbed my wrist, practically pulling my inside.

There were florescent lights on the ceiling in blue, purple, and pink. The seats were plush like couches and the white color looked like it was glowing under the lights. It looked like the inside of an arcade.

"Wow," I whispered. Keri gave the driver Kanade's address and he drove away from Ouran. The windows were black, so the only thing I could see was the reflection of the pretty lights.

"How did she help you, Hannah?" Sugar asked.

"I tripped and she led me to an ally. Then she told to go up the fire escapes to get away from her from above," I explained. Sugar's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That's so cool! I want to meet her!" she said.

"We are," Rose mumbled.

"Oh…I guess I forgot!" Sugar laughed and we did too. The limo stopped and we climbed out.

Kanade's house wasn't that big, at least the rich kids next to me said so. It was a decent size, with a black gate and a pleasant garden. We walked up to the door and I was about to ring the doorbell but then there was a loud crash from inside.

We all took a step back. There was a lady inside shouting and we could make out every word.

"Kanade needs Victoria! She can't stay here much longer! I can take her back with me!" she screamed. We heard loud footsteps come closer and we sort of panicked. We hid behind the nearest bushes and the door flew open. A woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and glasses walked out. An old man stood in the doorway, watching her leave.

"Scary…" Ralphie mumbled. The old man looked at us and smiled.

"Are you friends of Kanade's?" he asked. I stood up, trying to get leaves out of my hair.

"I guess we're caught," I said, laughing awkwardly. The rest of the club stood up and wiped off dirt from their clothes.

"Come in. Kanade's in her room," the man said. We followed him inside and he pointed to a long hallway. "She's in the room all the way down there," he said before leaving us.

"Let's go," I said. We walked down the hallway and knocked on a door with a small sign on it. The sign was a small rainbow with music notes on the ends. "Kanade" was written on the rainbow in cursive.

"Did you see that music video for Katy Perry's new song?...Yeah, it was so cool!" we heard a girl say. I remembered it was Kanade's voice. She was probably with someone right now. I knocked again and she stopped talking mid-sentence. It took a few seconds before we heard soft footsteps.

The door cracked open and I could sort of see Kanade on the other side. "Hannah?" she said. She opened the door and looked surprised to see the whole club. "Um, come in," she said. She turned off her cellphone in her hand and we walked in.

Her room was really spacious. A bed in the corner, a desk on the other side of the room, and a few small bookcases were against the walls. There were posters of some famous singers on her walls and ceiling. "Nice place you got here," Shelly said.

"Oh, thanks. Why are you guys here?" Kanade asked.

"We wanted to properly thank you for saving our poor Hannah from danger the other day," Tammy said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and poking my cheek like a baby.

"No problem. I guess it was a good thing we bumped into each other, huh?" she said nervously.

"A very good thing!" Sugar exclaimed.

"You have a lot of bookcases, but how come only one of them has books?" Keri asked. We looked at the different shelves and she was right. One case had books while the others had CDs and DVDs.

"I have a lot of free time, so I read, but not as much as I listen to music," Kanade said.

"Is this what you do when you're not at school?" I asked. Kanade's face looked sad and I thought it was because of what I said.

"I guess so. There isn't much to do around here, so my daily routine is pretty much the same," she mumbled.

"Why don't you go to school?" Kaylee asked.

"My sister, Victoria, lives in America. The only way I can contact her is through my cell, but because of the time difference, I stay home during the day to talk to her while it's night over there," she explained. So that's why she stays home.

"Can't she just fly over here, or vice versa?" Hailey asked. Kanade shook her head.

"My grandfather won't allow it. Let's just say he isn't Victoria's biggest fan," she said.

"Biggest fan? Is Victoria a celebrity?!" Sugar said amazed. Kanade laughed and patted Sugar's head.

"No, but wouldn't that be cool?" she said. Sugar shook her head and laughed.

"It's getting late. We should get going," Keri said. The club except for Tammy and I stood up.

"Kanade, I want you to go to school tomorrow! Visit the hostess club!" Tammy commanded.

"Um, Tammy, don't you think you should ask her if she wants to come first?" I said. Tammy pointed at me and chuckled.

"My dear, sweet Hannah. I have a plan and it must be completed! That can't happen without her!" Tammy said, pointing at Kanade now.

"Um, I guess I can come," Kanade mumbled nervously. Tammy started laughing like an evil villain.

"See you then!" she said.

"Bye Kanade," I said before leaving.

The farther and farther we were from her room and her house, the more scared I was about tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So we finally learn more about Kanade. She's a nice girl, ne? What is Tammy's plan? Find out next time...^W^**

**fishfingersandcustardat221b: Aww~! Thank you so very much! TT/TT A black magic club...I can see it now! ^w^ As for the alliance, I think you just read my mind! ^_^ Thank you for that kind review! Also, on a side note, are you perhaps a fan of Doctor Who? ;D**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	36. Chapter 36

Tammy skipped class today to be in the club room. Halfway through class, Keri and the twins faked a stomachache and got out. I knew they went to help her as well.

After classes were over, the remaining club members got a text from Tammy.

_"Get your butts in gear and get Kanade's over here!"_

I lead the group who reluctantly followed along. We opened the 1-B classroom door and saw the same sight I did yesterday. The girl from yesterday was there to "greet" us.

"You need something? Oh. It's you again." She sounded disgusted when she saw me.

"We're looking for Kanade!" Sugar said cheerfully. The girl looked somewhat displeased at the smaller girl then sighed.

"Kanade, you have visitors!" she yelled. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the girl who walked over to us.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"We came to get you!" Sugar said. Kanade smiled and patted the blonde on the head.

"That's so sweet of you guys. Where are we going?" she asked.

"The club room it looks like," Ralphie answered.

"I haven't been there before. This'll be exciting," Kanade said.

"Then let's go!" I said. I lead the way again to the room. We stopped at the door and I took a deep breath before opening it.

The room had posters of different America pop artists and there was a CD player in the corner playing "Firework" by Katy Perry. There was a table with different sodas and finger snacks against the wall and the couches and tables were moved back, making room for a dance floor.

In the middle of the room next to Tammy, Keri, and the twins, was a girl who looked exactly like Kanade.

Our Kanade dropped to her knees with her hands covering her face. The doppelganger slowly walked forward with tears in her eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it sis?" she said. Kanade looked up and nodded. She jumped off the ground and hugged the other girl. I quietly walked over to Keri and Tammy.

"Is that her sister?" I whispered.

"Sure is," Tammy confirmed.

"Victoria Rose. The queen of the club thought of inviting her at the last minute," Keri said, a bit of frustration evident in her voice.

"Can it, Keri. Everything worked out in the end," Tammy whispered back.

Kanade looked at Tammy, smiling. "How did you do this?" she asked.

"I got Keri to get Victoria over here and helped the twins decorate for our guest of honor," she replied.

Kanade hugged Tammy as well. "Thank you.

Tammy smiled. "No problem."

"Can we stop with the mushy stuff and get this party started already?!" Hailey yelled. We all looked at her and laughed.

Shelly changed the song to "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift and we all started dancing like maniacs. If a student walked in on us, they would have thought we were drinking.

After the song was over, most of us stopped dancing. Rose was swinging Sugar around the dance floor. Keri and Ralphie were in the corner discussing club activities. Shelly and the twins were arguing over something stupid. Tammy and I sat and talked with Kanade and Victoria.

"So you're from the state? Is it nice there?" I asked.

"It's beautiful. I lived close to a beach and it's hot year round, so I get to go there every day," Victoria said.

Tammy laughed. "I can't believe you've never been to the states, Hannah," she said.

"Well, excuse me. I barely leave the city, let alone the country," I defended. Our group seemed to a get kick out of this. While they were busy laughing and starting another conversation, I looked around the room to see how the rest of us were. Everyone was laughing and they were having a lot of fun. I wanted this to last forever.

Then, as if on cue, the four people in the entire world who could ruin our fun burst through the hostess club's door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dun dun dun! Originally, I didn't plan to have our "special guests", but everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun at the party. Perfect opportunity~! What's gonna happen to them? Even I don't know. :P**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	37. Chapter 37

The doors opened more gently than I thought the group would open them. They walked in the clubroom in an orderly fashion with Brianna leading and Riley, Emily, and Violet right behind like a mother leading her ducklings.

"Hello Hannah, whores," Riley said and looked at Sugar's direction. Everyone quickly got their guards up and glared at the girls.

Riley took a step forward, but was stopped when Brianna raised her hand. She snarled and got back in her place in line.

"It's Tuesday, not Friday," Hailey began.

"What are you doing here?" Kaylee finished.

"I just wanted to tell Hannah about my new friends!" Brianna said cheerfully. The three ducklings all smiled at me. Usually, I am a bad judge of a fake smile and a real one, but at that moment, it was one hundred ten percent fake.

"Well, I'll see you later, Hannah," Brianna said. She smiled, waved, and lead the ducklings out of the room.

"Who are they?" Kanade asked.

"Our worst nightmare," Tammy said.

"What do they want?" Victoria asked.

"Hannah," Keri answered.

"They'll do anything to take her away from us," Tammy said, clenching her fist. I laid my hand on hers and it soon loosened.

Hailey started chuckling. "Oh god, what is it now?" Shelly asked.

"I was just thinking-"

Shelly put her hand over Hailey's mouth. "Here we go. Kanade, Victoria, it might be best for your mental health to cover your ears," Shelly said.

Hailey brushed Shelly's hand away to continue her sentence. "What I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted was if our life was a yuri manga, Tammy and Hannah would make a great couple."

Tammy rose from the couch and started pounding on Hailey's chest. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"Haha! If you keep hitting me like that, my boobs will get bigger than yours!" Hailey snickered. Tammy almost immediately stopped hitting the twin.

"Hailey! Why can't you have a decent mind for once?!" she yelled.

"I can't. Then I'd be Kaylee. Being the more innocent twin is her job. We may look alike on the outside, but if we acted the same, it would cause a paradox," Hailey explained.

"A pair of ducks?" Sugar asked.

"No," Rose mumbled.

"I'm surprised your brain can even comprehend the word paradox!" Tammy taunted.

While the girls kept arguing, Kanade tapped on my shoulder. "Are they always like this?" she whispered. I looked at the fighting between the hostesses and started laughing.

"It's always like this. It's great, isn't it?" I said.

Victoria looked confused. "How so?"

"We fight all the time and yet, when times are tough, we're all there for each other. This is way more than a club. We're a family."

"Fight all the time?"

"Family?"

"Sounds like us, doesn't it?" Victoria asked.

"Except other people of our family aren't there for us," Kanade said.

"Then let's be a part of one that will be," Victoria suggested.

"You want to join the hostess club?" I asked. The new set of twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Can we?" they asked. The fighting suddenly stopped and everyone looked at Kanade and Victoria.

"Of course you can!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that? You'll be targeted by those girls as well," Keri said. Kanade nodded.

"As long as we have a family to turn back to," Victoria said.

"Looks like we have," Hailey started.

"New members of the family," Kaylee ended.

"Sisters forever!" Sugar cheered.

While we greeted our new "family", the door opened. As if on instinct, the redheads, martial artists, and Shelly got in defensive stances.

To our surprise – mine especially – an old friend came in.

"Michael!" I said.

"Hey Hannah, girls. It's been a while," Michael greeted.

"Speaking of family, here comes daddy!" Tammy cheered. She jumped in his direction and her caught her bridal style.

"Who's mommy?" Kanade asked.

"None other than Hannah of course!" Hailey taunted. My face felt hot immediately.

"Um, I wanted to walk Hannah home if she was free today," Michael said. The girls all "awwed" and Tammy pushed us out the door.

"Have fun you two!" she said, slamming the door in our faces.

From inside, I heard the hostesses laughing after Hailey shouted, "use protection!"

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and we left the school.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ugh...It's been a while...at least it feels that way..TT^TT I would have updated sooner, but guess what? My stupid school starts early. Now I'm an 8th grader and it SUCKS. All of my friends left and the remaining ones are in different classes/homerooms. Luckily, I had time in my classes to write this. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	38. Chapter 38

My heart was pounding. It wasn't really beating though. I'm pretty sure over the past sixteen years, my rib cage has been bullying my heart and it now decided to fight back. That's the only reasonable explanation because my heart wasn't pounding; it was trying to beat the crap out of my bones.

Michael walked next to me way to close for comfort, my comfort at least. He looked like he didn't notice I was there.

I have no idea what is wrong with me. I mean, I've walked home with Tammy and the others. Ralphie is a boy and I can walk home with him without having a mental breakdown. Well, I might have a breakdown, but that's for a different reason.

I watched Michael's face and noticed nothing was different about it. He wore a normal expression, but in his eyes, I saw a glint of happiness. It was strange I could recognize something like that, but something in his eyes reminded me of Tammy.

His eyes moved to the corner to look at me and I turned my head so fast, my neck cracked.

"Is something wrong, Hannah?" Michael asked. I nodded while rubbing my neck and laughing awkwardly to break the silence. He chuckled and turned away again.

"I'm such an idiot!" I screamed in my head. I looked at Michael again and he smiled. I wonder what he was thinking of. My face started heating up when I felt something grab my hand.

I glanced down to my side to see our fingers were intertwined. "M-Michael! Where are you-"

"Is it okay if I do this?" he quickly asked. Even though it was stupid to ask afterwards, I nodded. The wind blew and my hair covered the side of my face Michael was on. Thank god he couldn't see my tomato red face.

My fingers started shaking and his grip tightened a bit. I think I am losing my mind. I could no longer make a single reasonable thought. My mind was a complete blank until I saw the park. We were close to my home.

"Can we make a stop to the store? I kind of need some food for dinner I need to get," I timidly asked.

Michael let go of my hand and agreed. We walked to the convenience store and walked to the aisle with instant food. My parents had work tonight, so I had to feed Sam and Ben. I doubt I could cook now.

"How about this?" I turned around and Michael pointed at a pile of instant noodles.

"That's their favorite!" I said. I looked at the different flavors. There was original, chicken, beef, shrimp, and some other ones. I took three packages of beef.

"Is that all you need?" he asked with a considerate smile on his face. I nodded and he took the packages from me.

"I can carry it," I said.

"I'll pay for it," he said. Before I could protest, he already made his way to the cashier. He paid for the ramen and we exited the building.

"You didn't have to do that," I said. Michael chuckled.

"But I wanted to," he said. We reached my house and he walked me to the door.

"Wait here. I'll get some money to pay you back," I said. I turned the door knob, but before I could open the door, Michael's hand grabbed my wrist and he spun my back around. His eyes looked serious and he said my name.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close, putting his lips on mine.

We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled back, said good night, and walked away.

I fell to the ground as I watched the person who stole my first kiss walk away into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Aww~! Hannah's first kiss. ^_^ Originally, I wasn't going to do this, but there is still 3 days before Brianna and the girls come for Hannah and I sorta forgot about Michael (^_^"') I think this can cause some mini drama before the real drama begins. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Hannah, I'm hungry!" Ben cried behind me. I hastily turned around and Ben took a step back.

"Um…um, yeah. Dinner'll be ready…uh…real soon…hehe," I stupidly mumbled.

That brought a smile to his face. "Yay! What are we eating?" he asked.

"Ramen. Get your brother please," I said. Ben turned around and marched down the hallway to get Sam.

"What do you want, sis?" Sam asked as he walked down the hall, DS in hand. He was always cranky when people talked to him while he was playing a game.

"Help me make dinner," I said. He rolled his eyes, shut the DS, and took the ramen packages off the ground.

Same walked into the kitchen and put the ramen in bowls while I boiled water. It was hard to handle water because I couldn't stop thinking about Michael.

"Why are you shaking so much, Hannah? You can't be that cold," Sam said.

I looked at my legs which were shaking like a palm tree in a hurricane…palm tree…Tammy!

Tammy is going to find out about this somehow. How am I going to face her after this?! The twins will react as well.

"I want to die…" I mumbled, lightly hitting my head against the refrigerator.

"What's wrong? Did you get dumped or something?" Sam snickered. I looked at my brother with wide eyes and felt a blush creep up on my face. Then his eyes became wide. "You didn't, did you?!" he shouted.

"N-No! It's not like that!" I screamed.

"Liar! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?! He broke up with you, too! I'll kill him!" Sam took a few steps towards the door and rolled up his sleeves before I stopped him.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because you're my sister! Brothers have to protect their sisters so they can get married and be happy."

Ben walked in the kitchen and saw his brother almost in tears. "Isn't Hannah happy? What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

I patted my brother's heads. "I'm not sad. After hearing that, I'm very happy. Thanks you two." I gave them both a hug and returned to the water. "Not let's eat some dinner."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Some family bonding...yeah...Got nothing else to say...Hope you enjoyed...(^_^"')**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	40. Chapter 40

Wednesday at school was fast until it was club time. The walk through the school seemed endless until I finally reached the clubroom door.

I took a deep breath as I turned the doorknob, only to see a group of fuming hostesses.

"Hannah! There you are! What happened last night?! Is there something you'd like to tell us?!" Tammy yelled.

"I had ramen with Sam and Ben," I said nonchalantly.

"You lying sack! I saw you guys walk home together when he…he…" Tammy stopped screaming and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The hostesses sighed and yelled, "He kissed you and you didn't tell us!"

Well it looks like my end of the explanation is over and done with.

"Why is she crying?" I asked.

"How can you not tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world he kissed you?!" Tammy yelled.

"This! This is why I didn't want to tell you!" I yelled, pointing at her. "You overreact whenever something happens between Michael and I."

"Because I care about you more than anyone, Hannah!"

"I think I do, actually."

Tammy stopped crying and looked beyond me. That voice and those words combined made my heart skip. I didn't have to turn around to see who was there.

I already knew it was Michael.

"Ooh, a wild boyfriend appeared. Are you going to catch him, Hannah?" the twins said.

"I'm not her boyfriend, guys. At least not yet."

"What?!" everyone yelled, including me. Ralphie ran in front of me with arms out wide.

"I won't let you take her away from me! I'll protect her!" he yelled. I saw a bit of Sam in him, so I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh? How can you protect her with these?" Michael said, pointing to his muscleless arms. Ralphie pouted and returned to the hostesses.

"So what are you here for?" Keri asked somewhat coldly.

"I wanted to ask Hannah something," he said.

"Ask her what?!" Tammy came back from the crying girl to a ferocious beast.

"Something."

"What is that something?" Shelly asked.

"Something I want to ask Hannah."

"You'll have to tell us too!" Sugar whined.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" the hostesses screamed back. Suddenly, I was a dog on a leash.

"I guess I have no other choice then," Michael sighed. He turned to me and held my hands in his. "Hannah, will you be my girlfriend?" All the blood my heart was rapidly producing rushed to my face.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?!" everyone stuttered.

"Are you serious?!" Shelly yelled.

"Ooh, now the time is here,"" the twins said.

"Look here buddy! If you want Hannah, you'll have to go through me!" Ralphie said, getting back into his defensive stance. Michael chuckled, picked Ralphie up, and set him down next to him.

"It's about damn time you asked her that!" Tammy yelled. So apparently kissing someone is sad, but being asked out is okay?

"Tammy! You were crying not ten minutes ago over him! How are you okay with this?!" I yelled.

"That's easy. I know about this first hand. I was waiting for you to tell me about the kiss, but no. You just had to keep that from your best friends!"

"So what's your answer?" Michael asked, wanting to shy away from Tammy's bipolar attitude.

There was silence in the room and all eyes were on me. I looked at Michael and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Kyaa~! Hannah and Michael and now one! I was gonna wait until chapter 50, but my stupid brain made it now...oh well. More room for drama ^_^ I will be updating this story and my other ongoing stories a lot between now and Halloween since I want to hurry it up. This one especially so I can get a Halloween chapter in on Halloween. (^_^"')**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	41. Chapter 41

I have a boyfriend. I should be super happy about it, but for some reason, I'm not. It feels like it was all arranged by Tammy and it sure feels that way when we're together. Today was a perfect example.

Michael and I sat together and talked about upcoming tests. He and I wanted to study together since we have the best grades in our grade. Then out of nowhere, the hostess makes an appearance.

"Hey you two!" Tammy slurred with her hands around me.

"Hey…" we reluctantly said.

"How are you guys?" Kanade asked.

"Fine."

"Does your back hurt, Hannah? You seem to be slouching a bit," Hailey said. I was confused until I got what she was talking about.

"Hailey!" everyone yelled.

"What? I'm just saying," she said semi innocently.

"Anyway, what's it like having a boyfriend?" Kaylee asked mischievously.

I felt my face get a little hotter. "I-It's fine," I said.

"Just fine? Aww," Michael said with a hurt expression on his face. I started to panic a bit.

"Ah! No no no! That's not what I meant! It's great, really! Fantastic! Awesome!" I began screaming. Michael looked at me and started laughing, as did the hostesses.

"You're so cute, Hannah," Michael and Tammy said.

"So Michael, what's it like dating Hannah?" Ralphie asked somewhat coldly.

"As great as I thought it would be," he said with a smile. I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from him, but I didn't say anything about it.

"What do you mean, Michael? It's not like anything has really changed between us," I said with a shaky voice.

"But I can do this now." Michael put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. My head rested over his heart and I could hear his heartbeat. It was surprisingly quick, just like mine.

"You better be careful where you put her, Mikey. If you put her too low, you'll be in trouble," Hailey snickered. I sat up on reflex and turned away. Michael looked away too. I looked at Michael from the corner of my eyes and started laughing. Within seconds, the hostess club and Michael laughed too.

Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...Didn't think it'd be so short... It looked longer on my iPod and on paper, so...yeah...Keeping up with now 6 stories is really hard. TT^TT I'll try to update quicker...TT^TT**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	42. Chapter 42

The hostess club slept over at my house Thursday night. We were all getting prepared for what was to come the next day. Brianna, Riley, Emily, and Violet would try to take me away in the coming day.

None of us wanted to risk me getting kidnapped or hurt at my own house, so they're spending the night. Of course, my parents and brothers didn't know what was happening and that's the way I want to keep it. If they found out, they'd take it to some other level and make things worse.

Tammy and Keri brought sleeping bags and tons of food and games. We all set up their stuff in the living room and ate and played in my room.

Sugar, Rose, and I laid out the food and drinks on the table while the others set up UNO on the floor.

"How come we have so many cards? Aren't there supposed to be seven per person?" Shelly asked. I looked at the floor and saw ten piles of cards. There were maybe five cards in the center at best.

Tammy laughed a familiar laugh. "That's because we're playing Extreme UNO. Can you handle the extreme?" Tammy cheered.

"Why does this sound like a Hot Wheels commercial?" Kaylee asked.

"…How do you know that?" Shelly asked. The room was silent for a moment before Kanade and Victoria burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late! We got the stuff you wanted, Tammy," Kanade said. Victoria was holding a bag full of movies, food, and drinks.

"Don't we have enough food?" Sugar asked.

"And drinks?" Rose added.

"You can never have enough food!" Tammy yelled.

"You're going to get fat, Tammy," Keri said, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey! All of my fat will go to my boobs, you bitch!" she yelled back.

"That only happens to Hannah," the twins said. Another pause.

"Shut up! Can we play Extreme UNO already?!" the energetic blonde yelled.

"Only if you drop the extreme, Speed Racer," Hailey said.

"Never! This. Is. Extreme!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...Short chapters are short...My friends and I played Extreme UNO the other day and the game lasted two hours without any redos...XD...my life is sad...the next chapter will be them actually playing Extreme UNO so be prepared for mild (or extreme) stupidity. XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
